Holey, Moley!
by my.exquisite.undoing
Summary: Elsa's return to the Tipton proves not only to be unpleasant, but this time she's back and has brought her young niece, Katja with her, who has a huge crush on Zack, and an even bigger mole! But is she really who she says she is?
1. Prologue

Holy, _Moley!_

Prologue

Zack and Cody Martin stood on the sidewalk just outside the Tipton, handing out flyers advertising the big benefit Halloween party the hotel would be holding in just a few weeks.

"Come to the Tipton Halloween Party," Cody said, and handed a flyer to some middle-aged man in a suit and tie.

Zack was standing next to his brother, no longer handing them out and says, "Don't you think this whole benefit thing is kinda lame?"

Cody hands another flyer out, and turns to look at his brother, "No, not really. The Tipton needs the money, and I know that London and Maddie are looking forward to decorating the place up."

Zack shrugs, and hands a flyer out to a little boy and his mom walking past.

"You know, Moesby is always looking for us to get involved in stuff like this. It makes him think that we have other things to do with our free time, instead of just destroying his hotel." Cody pointed out.

"Well, if it's what Moesby _wants_, why on earth would I participate in that?" Zack asked.

Cody looked confused. "Duh, to be a nice person of course!" He said matter-of-factly.

Zack looks at him with an odd expression on his face. "No thanks, buddy, that's _your_ job," He told him, and gave him a hard slap on the back.

"Then what's _yours_!" Cody asked, obviously taken aback by his brother's crude remark.

Zack crosses his arms across his chest and smiles up at the sky, dropping the flyers on the street, and said, "Well, I do have enough cute in me for the both of us!"

Cody rolls his eyes, and continues doing his job.

"Trust me, man, it's a tough job! Do you know how much gets wiped away just by _standing_ near you?"

Zack suddenly sees a cute blonde girl walking past, and hurries to catch up with her. He turns back to Cody for a moment, tosses his hair out of his eyes, and adds, "But I guess there's enough left for today!" Then he rushes off.

"Wait up!" He calls, loudly out to the girl who disappeared.

Once again, Zack stops, and turns to face his brother. "I'll be back by dinner!" He told him, not a hint of promising in his voice.

Cody planted his hands on his hips. "And if you're _not_?"

Zack pretended to think about that question for a moment, and then shrugged the idea off with his hands, and a laugh.

He was still laughing when Cody screams, "Zack!"

Zack's expression hardens. "If, I'm not, let it go."bgdg


	2. Madness at the Tipton

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.The only characters in this story that I _do_ own are the ones I used fictitiously, such as Elsa's niece, Katja. All other characters and events are based on the actual show.

**Author's Note: **I'm not much of a comedian myself, but bear with me; I'm doing the best I can! Be sure to point out the parts of my story you liked, and _don't_ like or understand and I'll be sure to get back to you. Remember, I'm basing my chapters on reviews I get from the readers. Thanks again, and be sure to review!

Chapter One

Madness at the Tipton

Cody trudged back across the lobby soon after Zack disappeared, a whole handful of flyers still left. He couldn't understand why his brother was constantly running off for no reason. But, then again, Zack _never_ needed a reason to run off. It was just the way his warped little mind decided to do things in the way that he did them.

He hadn't even made it over to the elevator before he noticed the crowd of shouting staff members arranged around Mr. Moseby front desk, some of which included Maddie the candy counter girl, Esteban the bellhop, and Muriel the housekeeper. Whatever was going on just then was obviously something big.

A strong urge of curiosity forced Cody back through the lobby, and within a matter of seconds, he found himself positioned among the staff, in a tightly packed mob. Cody could hear Moseby's disgruntled voice from inside the semi-circle that had formed around his desk.

He was yelling something that sounded like, "I know this news is rather shocking and not the least bit pleasant for most of us, but I can assure you all that this will all be sorted out in a respectful manner," Moseby tried to assure them.

Cody pushed through the thick pack that had enclosed the front desk in a crescent shape bunch of irritated employees. He finally managed to shove his way to the front, where he saw an exasperated Mr. Moseby, his hands grasped on the top of his head in fury, as the workers around him continued to moan and complain.

"Mr. Moseby!" Cody called out to him, but his weak little voice was overpowered by the others around him. "Mr. Moseby, what's going on?"

The upset manager scanned the area, as if searching for the boy in all this mess. "Yes?" He answered.

"It's me, Cody! Over here!" Cody waved his right hand over his head, trying to flag him down.

Mr. Moseby suddenly noticed him, and his eyes lit up. "Cody! You're just the man I've been looking for!"

Cody was stunned to actually be hearing Mr. Moseby speaking those words to him. When it came down to it, there was no denying, the two couldn't _stand_ each other. Moseby hated Zack and Cody's terrible behavior in his hotel, and Cody despised the fact that Mr. Moseby got on them for every little thing, even when they had nothing to do with it (which was extremely rare).

Moesby went around his desk, and made his way through the staff members, and signaled for Cody to do the same.

When the two stood outside the tight cluster, Mr. Moseby leaned in towards Cody, and spoke into his ear. "Young man, I'm afraid we have just been notified of some very unfortunate news," He confessed.

"Which is?" Cody probed. He felt utterly confused that the hotel manager, who doubled as his worst enemy, was actually carrying on a regular conversation with him in the lobby.

"I've just been informed that Elsa Shickelgrubermeiger is to be returning to the Tipton to attend the Halloween party in a few weeks," Moseby answered. It clearly pained him to speak those words, but nonetheless, they came out loud and clear.

Cody studied his expression, and his jaw dropped, the news just sinking in. "Ahhh! No way! Are you _serious_!"

Mr. Moseby nodded, "Son, I'm afraid I am."

"Could this day get _any _worse!" Cody whined unhappily, sounding just like the hotel owner's spoiled brat of a daughter, London Tipton.

"Well –," Moesby was cut off.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Cody said, and buried his head in his hands.

"Yes, but this part of the deal involves you and your brother, Zack," The manager explained.

Cody's head snapped up, and he lowered his hands. "What! How!"

Moseby shook his head, obviously wasting time.

"Mr. Moseby, tell me!" Cody scolded. He felt a chill creep up his spine, and he shook it away. Never in his life had he ever yelled at _anybody_ like that, especially an adult. Cody was supposed to be the _nice_ twin.

"Oh, Cody, I'm sorry, but there's more. You see, Elsa's brought her niece all the way from Sweden to live right here in Boston," Moseby explained.

Cody grinned charmingly, and crossed his arms over his chest in the way Zack had done earlier, "A _niece_, you say?"

The hotel manager rolled his eyes.

"As in, she's going to be a _female_?" Cody said, answering his own question.

"I think that would be the definition, yes," Mr. Moseby agreed, plainly.

"Wow! This is gonna be _awesome_!" Cody exclaimed. Suddenly, Elsa's visit wasn't sounding like such a bad thing. All he had to do was try to stay out of Elsa's hair while she was here, and that gave him all the time in the world, afterward to try to win over the _niece_.

"Hey, whoa there, don't be getting any ideas," Moseby warned. "She's your age, and I volunteered you two to show her around at school, and help her get used to everything."

_Zack and I? _Cody wondered to himself. _Why do we **always **have to do things together? We are each two very different people and should be able to do things on our own now that we're older. Besides, Moseby can't trust Zack for **anything. **It had always seemed like Mr. Moseby knew that.I think he must have made a **huge** mistake. _

"You mean, Zack is gonna help out, too?" He asked Mr. Moseby.

"Wait!" Moseby held out his hand to halt him. "Did I just say 'you two' again?"

"Yup," Cody said, smiling. Moseby was catching onto his blunder, already.

He shook his hands, "Oh never mind! You can show Elsa's niece around. Evidently, you're the closest thing I have to use."

"Okay, Mr. Moseby, thank you!" Cody ran over, thrilled that he would get Elsa's niece all to himself for a few days while he helped her adjust, and jumped into Moseby's arms.

They both froze, but Cody stayed in his arms, and Moseby looked down at him in pure amazement. "Get off me," He moaned, seeing the stares from everyone else in the lobby, including the entire staff, who had finally noticed that the manager had left his desk.

Cody stayed clung to him, as if frozen, his eyes closed, and a huge smile brightening his face. Just then, he looked up at Moseby and screamed, springing back away from the man. "S – Sorry 'bout that," He apologized quietly, totally embarrassed.

"About what, son?" Mr. Moseby asked, giving him a wink that the rest of the people watching couldn't see.

"Oh, uh, you didn't find it, yet?" Cody questioned, playing along. He took a step towards the manger, and winked back, elbowing him lightly in the gut.

"Huh?" Moseby asked, clearly not getting the message.

"Never mind," Cody frowned. He noticed that the people watching them had begun to thin out, each going their separate ways. "So, uh, does this _niece_ have a name?" He asked Mr. Moseby, changing the subject. He hadn't noticed the two figures that crept up behind him. However, Moseby did, and shot them a smile, that Cody didn't see.

"Yes, of course," the manager replied, "her name is Katja, and she's right –."

"Behind you," the girl behind Cody finished for him.

Cody spun around, astonished, only to find the very familiar face of Elsa, standing with a girl about his age. "Whoa!" He cried out, frightened when he saw their faces.

Elsa's mole was still intact like the previous time she had been at the Tipton. Cody had hoped that she would finally get it removed to avoid grossing anymore people out.

This time though, it was worse. Katja, her niece had a mole, also, and it seemed slightly bigger, and had more hairs sticking out of it. She had her light brown hair done up in two knots on the side of her head like Elsa's, and her pretty greenish-brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of thick glasses. Katja wore a long, frumpy brown skirt, and hideous black boots. The white blouse she was dressed in looked about two sizes too big, and dated about two centuries back. Cody had been so eager to show this girl around, but now he wondered what people would think of him (especially Zack's opinion) even though Cody had never been considered a shallow person, but just looking at that mole on Katja's face made him want to hurl.

She was smiling at Cody, while he stared at her, disgusted.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't one of those little blonde hooligans!" Elsa said, appalled.

Cody shot her a dirty look, "It's lovely to see you, too, Mrs. Shickelgru – oh, does it matter!" He shouted out, smartly.

Elsa directed her skinny finger at Cody sharply. "I'll be watching you," She threatened.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa," Moseby said, and strode over to the big woman, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Moseby, Moseby, Moseby," She cooed, sweetly. "Get off me!"

"Of course," He agreed, and removed his arm. "I know you may not like this, but, I have chosen Cody Martin, here to show Katja around, is that okay?" He motioned to the boy.

Elsa's gaze flew over to Cody. "The hooligan!" She screeched.

Cody and both Elsa cringed at the same time. "Not gonna happen," they clarified in unison.

Cody immediately felt a pang of guilt rip into him painfully. He then, decided against it, and if Elsa ended up approving, would show her niece around, anyway. Looks weren't supposed to matter at all, and Cody punished himself for thinking it did. Katja seemed like a really nice girl so far, even though it was hard to look her in the eye, when the mole was right there looking back.

Katja frowned, "Oh, but Aunt Elsa, how am I ever gonna meet new friends and find my way around?" She spoke with the same Swedish accent as her aunt.

Elsa turned to Moseby. "You're absolutely sure zere iz no one else to replace him?"

"Just his brother Zack, but that's a disaster waiting to happen," Moseby cautioned.

"Oh, okay, I guess zis hooligan will 'ave to do, zen," She admitted, sadly.

Katja's face lit up, "Great!" Then she turned back to Cody, who was wearing a blank expression at that point. "Let's go!" She linked arms with Cody, and started to lead him back across the lobby.

Cody caught a glimpse of Moseby over his shoulder, and grimaced. "Don't these Swedes even say hello?"

Once the two disappeared to god-knows-where, Elsa and Moseby exchanged glances. "Charming," She murmured.


	3. Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:** This chapter may get a little confusing because so many different things are going to be happening at once, and the story jumps around a lot to different characters' points of view. But, when it comes down to it, it's really quite simple. Maddie and London are going to be talking about decorations for the Halloween party, and of course London will be trying to get out of it like she usually does. Meanwhile, Katja takes Cody to the Saint Mark's and – well, I better not give anything away…the rest is self-explanatory. Enjoy, and be sure to review!

Chapter Two

Love at First Sight

Maddie was seated in the Tipton lobby on the couch, flipping through a magazine, when London came strolling out of the elevator carrying her little dog, Ivana.

Maddie looked up, and smiled. "Hey, London. Are you ready to start planning with me, yet?"

London looked bewildered. "Sure. What are we planning again?"

The candy counter girl rolled her eyes. "London, last week the two of us agreed to help out with the Tipton Halloween party by picking out decorations and setting everything up, remember?"

London smiled, "We're having a Halloween party?" She shrieked, excitedly.

"Well, it's not gonna happen unless you start taking things like this seriously," Maddie replied, and stood up. She crossed her arms across her chest and stared her down.

London actually looked apologetic, which was definitely a first. "Look, I'm really sorry, Maddie, but I really can't help you. I'm completely booked for the day!"

"What could you possibly need to do?" Maddie demanded.

London appeared to be racking her brain for whichever excuse she could find, "Well first there's this – oh, wait, what's it called again? You know the little paper, with words and like –."

"A report?" Maddie suggested.

London's face lit up. "Yes! A report! For that uh – class you know, that teaches about -." She stopped when she saw the angry expression on Maddie's face.

"Things," London finished quietly.

Maddie took an advancing step towards her, hands on her hips.

"You know, Maddie, that face, it's really starting to creep me out," London confessed, and backed a step or two away.

"Oh, well – this is my angry face," Maddie told her, a hint of irritation in her voice. "And I _do_ have an angr_ier_ face. Would you like to see that one?" She shouted.

London just plastered one of her big fake smiles on her face. "Oh, Maddie, I just freed up my whole day just for _you_!" She told her enthusiastically.

Maddie's face relaxed and she smiled, too. "Good," She whispered, sounding way too perky, "Now, I want you to come over here, and START WORKING!" She finished with an outburst of fury. Maddie pointed to the couch, signaling London to sit there.

London immediately did as she was told, "Yes ma'am!" She saluted.

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Maddie screeched. "The dog stays!"

London stroked Ivana's conditioned fur. "But –."

Maddie grabbed the little dog off London's lap, and handed her to the closest gentleman that was walking past, who happened to be Esteban the bellhop.

"No, Ivana!" London jumped up, and tried to hurry over, but Maddie halted her. "It's for your own good," She assured her.

London didn't put up a fight. She whined, and crossed her arms tightly over her chest, but fell back into her place on the couch.

* * *

Cody found himself being led against his will across the street and into the lobby of the Saint Mark's Hotel. He looked over at Katja, who had a nice firm grip on his arm. She was grinning, but hadn't said a single word to him, since the two had left the Tipton lobby.

He was concentrating so hard on what he had gotten himself into in the first place with this girl that he totally ignored the beautiful lobby of the Saint Mark's. Katja guided Cody over to the seating area of the lobby, and pushed him by the shoulders into a tan, overstuffed, leather armchair.

Cody just sat there, looking at his feet, while Katja plopped down on the matching couch across from him.

"So, uh, I guess we should get to know each other a little better, since you'll be helping me out an everyzing," Katja suggested, sounding a bit shy.

Cody looked up at her and for the first time, actually looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were really quite pretty, as well as the rest of her face. The only thing, Cody decided that was keeping her from being gorgeous was that mole!

"Yeah, I guess so." Cody, being the sensible twin with impeccable taste in clothes, and a rich vocabulary was actually finding himself that moment at a loss for words. He felt really awkward being alone with this girl who was taking things _way_ too fast already. They had just met not even ten minutes ago, and Katja had already managed to drag Cody over to her hotel without even asking his name or offering hers. It was rather intimidating.

"Vat's wrong?" Katja asked, worriedly. She had most likely sensed his uncertainties.

"N – Nothing," Cody replied quickly.

"You don't have to lie to me," She assured him.

_Oh yes I do, _Cody thought to himself, _if I don't, then I'll end up hurting your feelings, and I really don't want us to start out on the wrong foot before we've even introduced ourselves._

"Well, I'm real sorry, and everything, but I think that it would be more appropriate if we actually met, before we carry on a conversation," Cody felt the words spill out of his mouth, even though he had not intended to speak them in the first place, much less so rudely. He clamped his hand over his mouth, and immediately felt the guilt coming.

"Vat do you mean?" Katja asked him, her smile slowly disappearing.

"I – I don't know vat I mean." Cody covered his mouth once again, realizing that he had just spoken with her Swedish accent.

Katja giggled a soft high-pitched giggle, and smiled over at him. "Oh, you are _soo_ funny!"

Cody felt himself smile a little, too. It was true, despite the few imperfections this girl had, she was quite pretty, and he definitely was catching onto her accent which sounded really neat. But then again, _nobody_ was perfect. Cody instantly regretted his thoughts about her earlier. The only thing that he needed to worry about now was her being a little too fast for him.

Once they were done laughing, Cody's expression hardened. It was time for Katja to face the facts. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, it's just, we never even had the chance to get acquainted and that made me a tad bit uncomfortable."

Katja's face fell. "Don't you mean you felt _very_ uncomfortable?" She checked.

Cody smiled ashamedly. "Yeah," He confessed.

"Don't worry about it. This happens every time I meet somevone new. I take things a little too quickly, and before you know it, they're just _dying_ to get avay from me," Katja explained.

"Oh, well don't blame yourself. It's not a big deal," Cody made verified.

"I guess not," Katja agreed.

Cody sat up higher in his seat. "How about we start this whole thing over again?" He evoked.

Katja sat up straight, as well. "Okay."

He extended his right hand. "Hello, my name is Cody Martin."

"Nice to meet you, Cody Martin, I'm Katja Shic - ."

Cody stopped her with his hand. "Yeah, I'm very familiar with that name."

She laughed, "Just call me Katja."

"Good deal," Cody said. Then, they shook hands.

* * *

"Maddie! We've been planning for this Halloween thingy for seven-hundred years!" London complained, as Maddie showed her yet another costume magazine.

Maddie glanced down at her watch. "London, it's only been fifteen minutes!"

London tossed the magazine down, and collapsed against the back of the couch, with a sigh of defeat.

"Look, if you didn't want to help out with this party, then why did you tell Moseby you did?" Maddie wondered aloud.

"I'm sorry, but I never thought that planning with you would be so tedious!" London declared.

Maddie looked amazed. She gave a little clap, and grinned at her friend. "Wow! London Tipton learned a new word!" She announced loud enough for Moseby and other hotel guests throughout the lobby to hear.

"Maybe those English classes with Sister Dominique actually paid off! Your dad made a wise decision sending you to _Our Lady_," Maddie said.

London winced. "No!"

"What's wrong?" Maddie queried.

"I'm _actually _starting to turn into a brainy nerd like you! I _told_ daddy that school wouldn't be right for me! I could loose my dignity over this!" London recoiled for the second time. "There I go again!"

Maddie just smiled. She _loved_ seeing London like this. It was just _too_ bad for her that London was such a drama queen.

"Back to the party," Maddie said, and pointed into an open magazine.

London groaned, tossing her head back. "Oh all right."

* * *

Zack had followed the tall blonde chick down three blocks and into a small clothing store, and then back up three blocks, totally undetected. He found himself being pulled by an unseen force to follow her all that way and now, he was trailing a few yards behind her as she entered the Saint Mark's hotel.

He gazed at the back of her head, dreamily, wishing he had the guts to try to talk to her.

Cody and Katja were still seated in the lobby, and once Cody noticed Zack arrive behind the blonde, he called over.

"Hey Zack!"

Zack finally broke eye contact with the gorgeous back of her head, and glanced over at his brother. "Oh, hey Cody," He greeted with very little enthusiasm.

Cody recognized the girl he was stalking as the one on the street earlier and turned back to Zack. "Still babe-hunting, eh?"

Zack gave a little half-smile, and headed over to the seating area. Cody watched as Katja sneaked a peek at Zack, before turning her head back so he couldn't see the wide smile that was beginning to form. Zack didn't even notice.

Cody stared at Katja, trying to read her expression. She was smiling, and occasionally chewing on her lower lip. Obviously she liked Zack.

Then, Katja sprang up from her seat and said to Cody, "I'll be right back." She looked over at Zack again, and this time he caught her doing it. She quickly turned away, and held a hand up, shielding her face, before rushing off.

Zack watched Katja cross the lobby and stop at the front desk. Then he turned back to his brother, and jumped over the back of the couch. "I see you've made your catch." He pointed at Katja and raised his eyebrows admiringly.

Cody glowered. "Ha ha, very funny."

"No seriously, dude, this place is _crawling _with girls! Why did mom have to sing at the Tipton? This place is even better!" Zack told him happily.

"Zack, Katja is not a girl she's a -." Cody stopped. He just realized that he'd worded that wrong. What he wanted to say was that Katja was off-limits, considering that she happened to be Elsa Shickelgrubermeiger's niece.

"Oh no, don't tell me she's a guy," Zack warned him.

"No, Zack! She's – her name's Katja and she's starting school with us tomorrow," Cody explained.

"You sure she's not a guy?"

"Yes!"

"Just checking," Zack said. He slumped down in his seat, and looked back over at her. "Where's she from, anyway?"

"Sweden."

Zack's face brightened. "Hey, isn't that funny? Elsa Shickelgrubermeiger's from around there, too! That'd be weird if they were related!" He laughed as he looked back at Katja, then at Cody, then Katja. His smile and laughter soon transformed to a frown and a cry of displeasure as he saw the look on Cody's face andfigured out the connection. "No!"

Cody patted his brother on the back. "It's okay, bro. She's not _that _bad_."_

Zack was hunched forward on the couch, his face buried in his hands as Cody patted his back.

Katja watched Zack with her icy eyes from the front desk, both twin's backs facing her. She left the desk, and started back across the lobby, leaving her gaze directed at Zack for a couple of steps, before she turned her back, and hurried off, she did not get very far before colliding head-on with an angry bellhop. After mumbling a quick apology she then, she turned her back on the twins and the bellhop. Katja did not return back to the twins, as she'd promised. Instead, she scurried through the set of double doors and out into the street.

* * *

Back at the Tipton, Moseby was leaning on the glass candy counter, as Maddie stood behind it, rearranging the display.

"How did you manage to get London to finally work with you on the party?" The manager asked.

"Oh, I didn't," Maddie explained, "But, I gave her homework. She complained the whole time I tried to help her with it."

Moseby looked over at London. She was passed out on the couch, covered in magazines and booklets.

"The hard part is gonna be getting her to do it alone," Maddie told him.

"I think I'm gonna have a word with her," Moseby said. He turned, and started over to London. She was whimpering softly to herself, a magazine on her face muffling her voice.

Moseby removed it, and sat down next to the girl on the couch. "London, why are you so upset over this?" He asked gently.

London sat up, revealing that she was a wreck. Her hair was wild and standing up on all ends, and her outfit was totally wrinkled and messed up. "I just – well this whole Halloween party is a lot of work for me to do all by myself," London asserted.

"Why wouldn't you let Maddie help you?"

London sighed. "She just wanted to do it _her_ way. I didn't even like some of the ideas she came up with."

"Did you tell her that?" Moseby asked.

"No, but –."

"But what?"

"I didn't think she would listen."

"You have to give Maddie more credit than that."

London looked down at her feet. She appeared to be regretting everything she doubted before. Then, she flashed Moseby a tiny smile. "Maybe you're right."

"I always am."

London grinned. "I guess I should apologize to Maddie."

"Not yet, you have to finish your homework first," Moseby teased.

Across the lobby, the revolving front door opened, and in stepped Katja. She crept as quietly as she could behind Moseby and London, and then broke into a mad dash for the candy counter.

Maddie's back was turned and she was still busying herself reorganizing the display. "'Scuse me," Katja said, her arms propped up on the glass counter.

Maddie spun around and flashed a smile at Katja. That was when she noticed the mole. For a slight moment her smile faded, but she shook off the frown and said, "Hi. Can I get you anything?" She gestured with her hand to the candy behind her.

"Uh – no thanks," Katja said. "You're Maddie right?"

"Yeah."

Katja tucked a free strand of hair behind her ear before replying. "Well, I vas kinda vishing you vould 'elp me vith somezing."

"Sure," Maddie agreed with a smile, "And you are?"

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to zis," Katja apologized, more to herself that Maddie. "I'm Katja. Surely you know Elsa my aunt?"

Maddie sighed. "Yeah, well a lot of us around here do. So what can I help you with?"

Katja closed her eyes, and then reopened them. "It's about a guy," She professed, softly. "Well, make zat _two_ guys."

Maddie nodded in understanding. "I see you've met the hotel singer's twins?"

Katja nodded. "Cody is vone of zem?"

"Yeah the other's Zack," Maddie informed.

"Okay. He iz ze vone I've had my eye on," Katja replied.

Maddie giggled. "Yes, well you better watch out for him. He can be a lot to handle when he's determined to get what he wants."

Katja grinned from ear to ear. "He liked you, before?"

She laughed, "How did you know?"

"Cody told me all about you and London Tipton, as vell as ze rest of ze hotel staff, and his friends. Moseby told him to show me around," Katja went on.

"He's the smart twin, and definitely more worth your time, but you know if you like Zack-."

Katja put her finger a few inches away from Maddie's lips. "Listen. I really don't 'ave much time to talk. My Aunt Elsa iz showing me around Boston later vis afternoon. All I need to know iz ven and vere you are going to 'elp me."

Maddie pushed Katja's hand away. "All I need to know is what you need help with."

"Sorry, vonce again, I'm moving too fast. Anyvay, you know ze Halloveen party 'ere iz coming up in a few veeks? Well, I need ze _perfect_ costume," Katja explained.

"To impress Zack?" Maddie questioned.

"No. You see, zis vould be my very first party in Boston. And I really don't vant to look like zis," Katja motioned to her glasses, and then pointed at her mole.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked. She didn't exactly want to draw attention to the fact that Katja's appearance was a little unusual compared to most others in Boston. Maddie was seeing it already, too, that this girl was extremely good-looking, just rather overdone with her clothes and the big glasses.

"Where can ve talk in private?" Katja asked Maddie, with a wink.

The candy counter girl wasn't sure what she was hinting at, but went right along with it. "To the elevator," She offered. Maddie reached down and placed the 'closed' sign on the glass counter. Then, they both hurried to the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor.

"Okay," Katja started once the doors had closed. "The truth is - I'm not exactly who everyone thinks I am."

The elevator started to rise beneath their feet, beginning their journey to the top.

Maddie noticed that her heavy Swedish accent was beginning to fade. She looked the girl in the eyes. There was a tiny hint of sadness in them.

"It's just, I _am _Elsa's niece, unfortunately there's no changing that – but I'm not her niece Katja. I don't live in Sweden, I'm from Vermont," The girl confessed in almost a whisper. She wouldn't look Maddie directly in the eye, and she kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other, uncomfortably.

"Does Elsa know this?" Maddie asked.

"No. That's the worst part of my situation! I'm here with an Aunt that doesn't even know who I am!" Katja cried out. Her face was getting all hot, and she was breathing heavily, now.

"Well, who are you, then?" Maddie inquired. She was starting to feel that Katja was hiding way too much information.

"I don't know who I am, anymore, Maddie. That's the truth."

"Well you could start by remembering your name," Maddie joked, trying to enlighten the mood. "Your _real_ name."

Katja didn't smile or laugh. "Amber." She murmured under her breath.

Maddie grinned in reassurance. "Amber," She said to herself as if testing it. "That's such a pretty name. Why did you feel that you had to go by Katja if it's not your name?"

"Katja's my cousin's name. She's the one that really lives in Sweden. Elsa's never met either one of us, since we have such a big family that is distributed all over the world! I flew in with my dad. He said we were moving here a couple months ago, but with all the traveling he does, I don't think we'll ever stay in just one spot. I guess sending me here with Elsa was just a much nicer way to tell me that he can't take me around with him anymore on his trips," Amber went on.

"You and London Tipton have that in common," Maddie assured her.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked. She finally turned to look her in the eye for the first time since entering the elevator.

"Her rich dad's never around either. So one day, he just dumped her off at his hotel right here in Boston, and she lives in a suite all by herself," Maddie said sadly. She suddenly was beginning to understand how the two of them felt not having a structured family like she did.

"Well that's me in a few years. Or a few weeks. It just depends on how long it takes for Elsa to either find out I lied to her, or when she finally gets fed up with me," Amber said.

"Why did you do it?" Maddie demanded.

"Do what?"

"Lie to her."

Amber turned her attention back to the elevator wall just as the whole thing came to a stop, and the doors opened.

Maddie pressed the button to take them back down to the lobby, and looked over at Amber.

Amber let out a groan. "Oh, Maddie! I just couldn't _tell_ Aunt Elsa it was me once I got here! She had expected a visit from Katja for years, and when my dad called her a few weeks ago to arrange it, he told her that _Katja_ was going to be visiting her, not Amber!"

"Do you know why he did it?"

"Yes! It's because Elsa has been against my dad's side of the family ever since he and my mom split up. Everything's all messed up, now, and the two families aren't speaking! It was just too much at the time! I was actually _glad_ to go. I _needed_ to get away from all of it," Amber explained.

"I see," Maddie said. "But you should at least let her give you a chance."

Suddenly, Amber's eyes flickered. Maddie could just sense the mischief brewing up inside that girl's head by her facial expressions. Maddie was very familiar with those looks, having babysat the Martin twins numerous times, the majority of them ending in a crash.

"Maddie," Amber muttered. "That's it!" She turned to face her, and grinned. "I have the _perfect_ plan! But I'm gonna need your help!"

**Note:** I hope no one got lost with that last part! It's kinda confusing how Amber ended up being sent to Boston as Katja, but I tried my best to make it fit into the story. I hope everyone understood and liked that part. I'll be sure to update as soon as I can, but my chapters are getting longer already; this one took me _two_ days to complete! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews! If you haven't submitted one yet, be sure to do so. The reviews from my readers help me make the story better, and I'll be sure to try to use any suggestions from my readers for this one, or any other stories I write in the future.


	4. Unexpected Sorrow

**Author's Note:** I really spent a lot of time on this chapter. Right here is where it all comes together, and this explains why conflict between characters will arise in later chapters. My guess is that this chapter will end up being the most important one of the story; everything gets explained better than in the previous chapters, and I hope this one's easier to follow than the last one. Enjoy and be sure to review! Bye the way, I changed my name, just so you all know it's still me! Here's the new one: xsTatAZeAtx (don't ask) LoL.

Chapter Three

Unexpected Sorrow

About twenty minutes later, Maddie and Amber stood inside a Maddie's bedroom in her little apartment. She had agreed to help Amber pick out her costume for the party, as well as help with the big plan that Amber still wouldn't reveal to her just yet.

Amber sat at the vanity across the room from Maddie, glancing at herself in the mirror. "Maddie. Look at me! I've turned into my cousin! This isn't who I really am," She complained.

Maddie stepped up behind the girl and shot her a smile in the mirror. "Then who are you?"

"I'm Amber!"

"Then be the Amber you always knew you were. You could never go wrong there," Maddie declared. She removed Amber's glasses, and set them down, then reached for the brush on the vanity. Maddie undid the tight knots in her brown hair, and worked the brush through it. "You know, Amber, you are really a pretty girl. I'm sure once Zack and Cody see the real you, they'll be speechless.

"Thanks, Maddie," Amber grinned.

Maddie returned her smile, and then put aside the hairbrush. She lifted Amber's chin, in order to see her face better. "Lookin' _good_!"

Amber's face fell. "What about that stupid mole?"

Maddie inspected it carefully. "That's really your mole?" She asked.

The sad girl nodded, and turned away from the mirror. She clearly couldn't bear to look at herself anymore.

The candy counter girl was determined to make a change for Amber. She felt so bad that here she was living a great life with an organized family, while Amber, being the daughter that she was, had to sacrifice everything for her dad. Maddie told herself right from the get-go that she was going to make Amber's stay, however long it ended up being, the best experience of her life. Maddie touched the tip of the mole lightly with her finger, trying not to hurt the girl, but to her surprise, it popped right off Amber's face, and into Maddie's hand. They both looked shocked, and terrified at the same time. She jumped back, shrieking and dropped the disgusting mole onto the floor. "Omigosh, Amber! I'm _soo_ sorry, did I hurt you?"

All of a sudden, Amber smiled, and then broke out into a fit of laughter. There was a small red open sore no bigger than the mole itself near her chin. "Oh, Maddie, you didn't _hurt_ me! I actually didn't feel a thing! But, thanks, you solved my problem! Maybe it wasn't a mole after all!"

They both shuddered at that thought, and then giggled about the whole thing.

* * *

"Moseby!" London called as she jogged across the lobby in her red pumps, something rarely seen, considering what a fashion freak she was.

"London!" Moseby looked up from his desk. "Did you finish your 'homework'?" He asked adding air quotes like London usually did around the word, 'homework.'

London looked revolted. "Okay, first of all, don't _ever_ do that again." Then she grinned. "Second, _yes_ I did my homework, and I picked out the _perfect_ theme for the party." London pulled out a magazine from her bag, and flipped it open to a marked page. "It's a Vegas casino theme!"

She ran over to the couches and chairs, leaving Mr. Moseby at his desk, inspecting the page she'd opened to. "This can be the _lounge_." She gestured all around her at the various pieces of furniture. After that, she went over to the candy counter, and motioned again. "And we'll set this up as a bar."

Mr. Moseby's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, chill Moseby, it'll be just soda and stuff. But it has to look like a bar to go with the theme," London told him.

Once again, she changed her position, and hurried over to the revolving doors, pointing to the walls on either side of them. "We can move the slots right here."

Mr. Moseby's eyes went wide, and he hurried over to London. "I don't believe your Vegas idea is such a great one," He admitted, sadly.

"But, Moseby – why?" London asked, frowning.

"It's just not a very good idea to encourage kids to gamble. Whether or not the machines are real."

London's face fell. "I was really looking forward to making this be the best party the Tipton's ever held. And, I felt real bad about leaving Maddie do all the work earlier, so I figured that taking care of the rest of it would be the way to pay her back."

"I know, London," Moseby replied with a smile. He touched her arm gently, but she shrugged him off.

"Well, I better go break the news to Maddie," London said. "She's gonna be _furious_!"

Moseby could just imagine Maddie flipping out once she heard that they had to pick a different theme. The two were so far behind in the planning, that at this rate, there couldn't _be_ any screw-ups. He sighed, and turned to London. "Okay, you can keep your theme," Moseby gave in.

London threw her arms around him. "Oh, thanks, Moseby!"

He ended the hug early, and looked her straight in the eye. "But make sure there isn't _any_ real drinking or gambling at this party, do you understand me? It's your responsibility to make sure these rules are followed."

London gave him the thumbs up sign. "Got it!" Then she hurried away once again.

Moseby turned back to his desk with a smile, but then he just frowned at a new thought that had appeared. "Who am I _kidding_? London, responsible?"

* * *

Back at Maddie's apartment, Amber was busy trying on different costumes, using Maddie's closet as a dressing room. She emerged from deep inside, and posed in the pink, satin Asian dress. Amber was not smiling, and that signaled to Maddie that she didn't like the outfit.

Amber planted her hand on her hip, and looked at Maddie. "I don't like it at all."

"Go try something else on," Maddie urged, tugging at the sleeves of the dress.

When she reappeared, this time Amber looked a bit happier, but not all that much. She was dressed in a short, lime green, vinyl mini dress, and tall white boots with a hat of the same color.

"Well, look at you disco girl!" Maddie said, reassuringly. She forced a smile, even though the outfit was really old fashioned and tacky. "How do you feel, Amber?"

Amber looked at Maddie with one of those I-can't-believe-you-just-asked-that looks, and scowled. "Cheap," She replied.

Maddie rolled her eyes, and ushered her back inside her closet. Two minutes passed and she glanced at her watch on her wrist. Another few minutes went by, and Maddie checked the time again, impatiently. She groaned and banged on the closet door a few times. "Amber! C'mon out and let me see!" Maddie called to her through the door.

"Nothing you do will make me come out of this closet," Amber replied, her voice muffled from the other side of the door, clearly feeling embarrassed already.

Maddie groaned and gripped the doorknob. She tugged on it gently, and it slid open, revealing a very lonely looking clown in a polka dot jumpsuit and a big red nose. Maddie tried to cover her mouth to avoid letting Amber see that she had a huge grin on her face. She choked back a laugh, but it broke its way free anyhow.

"Stop laughing at me!" Amber scolded. She turned and slammed the closet door shut.

Maddie regretted laughing in front of her, but what more could she do right then?

When Amber reappeared once again, she was dressed in a pink cowgirl outfit, and a big look of disgust to top it off. "I don't think so," She said simply, and started to tear her clothes off. "Maddie," She groaned. "What am I supposed to do? Costumes are for _little_ kids. What will I wear? I wanna make a good impression on _everyone_ there," Amber revealed.

Maddie smiled, innocently. "Any _one_ person in particular?" She asked, remembering how Amber had previously mentioned that she liked Zack.

Amber grinned up at her, sheepishly. "Okay, fine. Yes, there is someone in particular. It's Zack," She answered.

"I knew it," Maddie said. "But does he?"

Amber turned her gaze to her feet. "Not yet."

Maddie sighed. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"Of course not, Maddie! I _can't_ tell him, don't you know that?" Amber shrieked.

Maddie was stunned. She took a step back and tossed her hands up. "Whoa there, Amber! Calm down! But why won't you tell him?"

"I'm still supposed to be Katja, remember?" Amber told her. "I can't reveal me as myself until the night of the party."

Maddie nodded. "Oh, I see. So what you're saying is that Zack can't know who you really are until then?"

"Yeah. And besides, it's not like he would ever like me as Katja," Amber mumbled.

"You don't know that. But, anyway, wouldn't you rather have him know you as Amber?" Maddie queried.

"Y – Yeah. I guess so," Amber agreed.

Suddenly, Maddie's eyes lit up. "Omigosh, I have the _perfect_ thing!" She pushed past Amber, and headed into her closet.

"Maddie? What are you _talking_ about?" Amber demanded, bewildered.

Maddie came back out of her closet only seconds later, carrying a colorful dress wrapped in plastic. "Here, try this on. London ordered it a few months ago, but they sent her the wrong size by mistake. So, she just tossed it at me, and told me I could have it. It's too small for me, but it might fit you," She explained, and handed her the dress.

Amber smiled. "Oh, thank you _soo_ much, Maddie! You're the _best_!" She gave Maddie a quick hug, and then rushed into the closet to try the dress on.

It was _gorgeous_. Amber came out of the closet in the Ginger & Java pink and orange collage print halter dress with a medium cut neckline. It fit her petite body _perfectly_, and the short length of it showed off her _amazing_ legs.

"Amber," Maddie whispered in awe. "You look _awesome_."

She smiled. "Oh thanks, Maddie! I feel so amazing, it's just – this time I actually might make a few friends here more easily than I thought, just by wearing this little attention-getter," Amber giggled. She hugged Maddie again.

Maddie turned Amber's body to face the mirror on her wall. Amber smiled again, and spoke another thank-you to Maddie.

"I can't wait 'til Zack _sees_ me in this! I hate to get cocky here, but I'm really workin' this dress!" Amber gave a gentle sway of her hips, causing the flowing skirt of the dress to flare out.

The two giggled. "Much better than London ever could," Maddie commented in almost a whisper.

"Really?" Amber said.

"Kidding! But you _do_ look awesome in that dress!"

They laughed all over again, and this time, Amber sat at Maddie's vanity, while the candy counter girl worked on new hairstyles for the Halloween party.

* * *

Back at the Martin suite later that evening, Zack was seated at the kitchen table doing his homework (yes, he really was doing his homework!), while Cody was across the room from him, sprawled out on the living room couch, almost no energy left inside him.

Zack looked over at him, and frowned. "Cody, I can't believe you actually looked all through town for that Swedish girl," He said.

Cody struggled to sit up, with a groan. "I can't believe you're actually doing homework," He muttered. He half walked, half crawled over to the table where Zack was seated.

"I'm not," Zack replied, holding up a notebook for Cody to see. "I'm copying yours."

Cody was way too wearied to speak. He simply collapsed into the chair next to Zack, his head slumping down on the table.

Zack just looked at the top of Cody's blonde head, feeling a wave of sympathy for his brother. Cody either liked that girl a lot, or he was merely taking his responsibility seriously.

"You know, Cody, Moseby didn't ask you to baby-sit her. He just wanted her to have someone to help her around once she started school with us," Zack assured him.

Cody didn't respond. Instead, he tried to pick up his head, and rested it in his hands. "I know _that_," He murmured. "But _she _brought over me to the Saint Mark's so we could get to know each other better. Don't you think it's kinda weird that she disappeared right when you arrived?"

Zack tapped his chin with his pencil, and shrugged. "Not really. I guess she was just starting to realize how unbelievably dull it is just talking to you."

Cody rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that's what she thought," He said, sarcastically.

Zack turned back to his work on the table in front of him. "Wouldn't be the first time."

In Cody's eyes, Zack's comment wasn't even worth wasting energy over, so he let it go, and allowed his eyelids to close.

Just then, the front door to the suite flew open, and in sauntered Maddie, acting like she barged right into their suite all the time like that.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted, cheerfully.

Zack's head flew up. "Maddie! What are you doing here?"

She had just reached the table, and was glancing down at the mountain of homework in front of him. "Zack, I think the question is, what are _you_ doing with homework?" She demanded.

He ignored her, and went right along with copying the Math assignment from Cody's notebook.

Maddie's gaze shifted directly over to Cody, who was dozing off in the chair, his head propped up by his two hands. "Zack, is Cody okay?" She asked, in a concerned tone.

Zack nodded. "Just a little exhausted from searching all over Boston for some new girl that he was supposed to be showing around tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, about that, she told me apologize to you two for her for running off like that. You see, I met her earlier at the Tipton candy counter. She asked me for a favor, and I took care of it as soon as possible. She had to leave and go with her aunt this evening, but don't worry about it, she'll meet you guys downstairs in the lobby before school starts tomorrow," Maddie justified.

Zack nodded in reply, not looking up from his work.

Just then, Cody let out a low moan, and slowly raised his head up. "Why did Katja leave us at the Saint Mark's?" He asked.

"She wanted me to do her a favor," Maddie responded.

"Alright."

"Actually, that's kinda what I came all the way up here to talk to you two about," Maddie said. "I really want you to be nice to that girl. She's the nicest little thing, and I think she could really use a few friends, okay? Just get to know her better. We talked for a real long time, and she seems to like you two. She mentioned how friendly yet sensitive Cody is, but doesn't know much about you Zack, other than what Cody told her."

He looked up and glanced over at his brother. "What did you tell her?"

Cody returned his glance. "Nothing, really."

Zack let that one slide. Obviously, Cody hadn't said anything embarrassing about him, or else he would have been so eager to talk about it.

Maddie sighed. "So, how do you feel about her?" She questioned the boys.

Zack spoke first. "She's alright. I never really got the chance to talk to her, yet, but she seems nice, and I _know_ Cody has the hots for her."

Cody shot him an angry look, one in which he did not miss.

Maddie smiled. "You like her, Cody?"

"No. Well, at least I – I don't think I do." Cody's eyes fell to the table. "I think what Zack was trying to say, is –."

"You like her, you like her!" Zack chanted, suddenly completely uninterested in his homework.

"C'mon, Cody, you can admit it. Do you like this girl? Tell the truth, it's just us," Maddie urged. She slid into the seat across from Cody, and silently begged for him to reveal the answer.

Cody frowned. "No, I – I don't. Just as a friend. I spent a lot of time talking to her over at the Saint Mark's, and she seems really cool. You know, shy, but once you get her talking, she won't stop -." He gazed off into space as if in a daze. "I like listening to her talk," Cody said, stupidly with a big goofy grin spreading across his face.

Maddie and Zack leaned in, and looked at his expression more closely. She turned her head to face him. "What do you think, Zack," She asked, quietly.

"Strangely, I think he's in love. But, I didn't think he even knew what love was, before now." Zack retorted.

Maddie chuckled to herself. "You still don't, so I wouldn't be talking, Zack." She had meant that comment to be taken as a joke, but Zack took it literally, and flipped out.

"Well, obviously not, since I fell for _you_!" He fired back.

Her jaw dropped in amazement. She stared into Zack's eyes for the longest while, almost as if looking to see if all of him was there. It just wasn't like him to be so rude to anybody, like that, especially to a girl, unless it was sarcasm.

Cody snapped out of his confused state, and then looked into the faces of Maddie and his brother Zack. "That's not fair! I _don't_ like her!" He shouted.

Zack and Maddie both moved inches away from him. "Whoa, no need to get all mad, Cody, we're just playing around," Zack declared.

"Well at least _I _was just kidding," Maddie said, standing up, all the while, her eyes fixed on Zack. She finally turned to the other twin and said, "I hope you feel better, Cody." Then, with that, turned and ran from the room, the front door banging shut behind her.

Zack stood up, and he and Cody exchanged glances, almost as if they could just read each other's minds. If the whole twin telepathy thing really worked between them, Cody guessed that Zack was thinking he'd made a horrible mistake by insulting the girl he loved. Zack was trying, at the same time, to read Cody's thoughts, but all he got was a busy signal, and Cody stood up from the chair and left the room, putting Zack on hold.

* * *

Maddie trudged home after visiting the Martin twins, tears streaming down her face.

_How could Zack have been so – so **ignorant**? _She asked herself. _He's such a charming little boy, and I really hadn't thought of him to be so – rude. Sure, it was a part of who he was to be ironic, but back at the suite that evening, it was clear that he **wasn't** joking around with her like he usually did._

She began to see her apartment building coming clearer into focus up ahead of her, somewhat illuminated by the dim yellow streetlamps. Maddie almost couldn't _wait_ to get inside the warmth of it, and immediately jump inside the shower, where she could relax her muscles, and try to wash away all her other memories of Zack Martin from her mind. She wanted to forget the first time she had baby-sat for the twins, when Zack had spent the whole night flirting with her. She wished to erase all the times he had called her "sweet thang," but one memory Maddie just couldn't forget, ever, since she was so fond of it, was the night of her Junior prom not too long ago, when she had been turned down by the guy she truly loved, but Zack had still been there to dance with her. His smooth moves had blown her away, and she promised him that she'd dance with him again at his prom. Clearly, now, that was not going to happen.

Maddie began to cry all over again, wiping tears as she ambled along the sidewalk. She had been so sure that night that she really loved Zack Martin. He was such a little "sweet thang" himself, in her eyes, and he was so cute and funny, that Maddie was sure he would be the perfect guy for her, despite their age difference. She had before always known that he would be there for her when she needed him – Cody, too. But Zack's appealing personality had been the one to steal Maddie's heart first.

_How could I be so **stupid** to actually believe that a younger man would treat me well? Zack Martin is no enchanter. I will **never **again fall for his adorable blonde hair, and striking blue-green eyes. _But just then, an image of Zack popped up in her head, and she felt her heart melting deep inside her chest. He was such a wonderful thirteen-year-old, and it pained Maddie to think of him treating her in that way ever again.

She quickly swiped away the last few of her salty tears, and headed up the walk to her apartment building. But, Maddie didn't make it very far before she collapsed down to the sidewalk, her back up against the wall of the building, burying her face in her hands. It wasn't long before she felt a gentle hand touching her shoulder, then heard a voice whisper, "Maddie – are you okay?"

Maddie let her hands drop down to her sides, and she opened her eyes, to find London bent over her, a look of concern in her eyes.

"London! What are you _doing _here?" Maddie demanded.

London Tipton's hand flew back immediately, almost as if Maddie's shoulder had suddenly turned burning hot. "I – I followed you," She responded.

Maddie wiped at her damp cheeks with her already soaked palms, and eyed London carefully. "No way, London! You _actually _walked all these blocks in your heels?" She asked, looking down at London's feet.

London looked down, too. "No, I took the limo down a few blocks, but then hopped out and followed you the rest of the way on foot."

Both girls were aware of the slight smile that was crossing over Maddie's face, as she realized the truth: London Tipton _did_ care about her a lot. And the longer her mind lingered on that thought, the stronger the urge became to spring up and throw her arms around London. But she fought it with all her inner strength.

"Thanks, London. That was really nice of you. But I'll be okay," Maddie assured her. She stood up, slowly, and pulled London into a little hug.

When the hug was over, London frowned, and gazed deeply into Maddie's eyes. "What happened?" She asked sympathetically.

Maddie's head hung. She shifted her gaze to her feet, before answering. "Oh, London, it's _horrible_! Zack – h – he was so _cruel_ this evening! It wasn't like him to treat me like that at all! London – I _love_ him! He's such a great kid, and I really care about him and his brother. They've always been so sweet to me! How could he _do_ this?" She found the words spilling out of her so quickly, she didn't even have the opportunity to prevent it.

London forced a smile, trying to cheer Maddie up, but it didn't work, so instead, she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and spoke softly. "Maddie – don't worry. Everything will work out perfectly, okay? I know how much you love the Martin boys, but maybe if you give the situation some time, things will sort themselves out on their own," She promised.

That was when Maddie could hold in the sudden desire any longer. She threw her arms around her friend, and smiled to herself. "Oh, thank you, London! You're the _best_! I feel _so_ much better, now!"

To Maddie it seemed like the hug was too short. This was supposed to be an emotional moment, but obviously, it lasted longer than Maddie thought, because after a while, London broke free, and stared back up at her friend.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked, calmly.

Maddie grinned. "Yes, I think so. Thanks again, London."

London nodded, now choosing to avoid her eyes.

"Do you wanna come in for a moment?" Maddie offered, kindly.

London shook her head.

"Don't worry, I don't think the news crew followed you here, London. Nobody will have to know you entered an apartment," Maddie cracked, trying to enlighten the moment.

But, surprisingly, London only gave a small smile, before her expression stiffened. That was extremely strange. Usually, Maddie's joked could make her friend laugh all the time, so there was no reason that it wasn't working this time.

"Do you have a ride back home?" Maddie asked.

"Don't need one." London shook her head. "I'll just walk."

"Well, okay, bye, London. Thanks for, uh – following me home. I really needed that encouragement." Maddie thanked her once again, but London only offered a small "you're welcome" before turning on her heel, and heading away, leaving Maddie all alone with her dozens of thoughts in the night.

* * *

The next morning, Cody stood downstairs in the Tipton lobby, waiting for his brother and Katja, so they could all head to the bus stop together. He kicked at the carpet of the lobby, pacing back and forth, making a little rhythm: _step, kick, kick, step, kick, step, step, kick_…and so on it went.

About five minutes or so later, one of the elevators across the room from him opened, and out stepped Zack, his backpack slung over one shoulder. As he neared his brother, Zack repeatedly kept rubbing at his eyes and yawning.

Cody could tell that he had slept in that morning, due to the fact that his clothes didn't match correctly, his long blonde hair was disheveled, and he wasn't wearing any socks. He could also distinguish that Zack hadn't gotten much sleep because he had slept in so late, he wore heavy dark circles beneath his eyes, that were glazed over.

"How late did you stay up, Zack?" Cody asked once Zack had joined him in front of the revolving doors.

Zack rubbed at his eyes one more time, and sighed. "I think the question is, how _early_ did I stay up 'till." He replied, groggily. "And the answer to that would be, about four-thirty AM."

Cody frowned. He didn't like to see his poor brother like this, but then again, Zack rather deserved it, for the way he had treated Maddie the previous night in the suite. Even though Cody had been the weary one at that time, he definitely hadn't missed that whole conversation between the two. Zack had acted totally unlike himself for some reason, and Cody really had wanted to apologize to Maddie for his brother's rude behavior, but hadn't really received the chance just yet. Clearly, Zack had no intentions of saying sorry just yet.

But that there was just what confused Cody the most. His brother had stayed up all night, thinking about Maddie, and realizing his horrible mistake, but chose no to make an effort whatsoever to make everything all better.

"Zack, you know you should apologize to Maddie," Cody told him. It was more of a request than a suggestion.

The look on Zack's face signaled that he had been prepared for the bombing of comments about Maddie and the night before. "I – I know, Cody. But, I just _can't_ yet! You understand why, don't you?"

Cody shook his head. "Not at all," He replied. "It would be the _right_ thing to do."

Suddenly, the sound of the doors revolving behind them silenced the twins, as they watched Maddie enter in her navy blue and plaid school uniform, obviously searching for London, so they could hurry to school, as well. But, London was nowhere to be found.

As she passed the boys, Maddie smiled. "Hi, Cody!" She said cheerfully, keeping her eyes on him the whole time. She was clearly avoiding Zack's gaze. But that was only partially true, for just as she turned her back on them, she shot a quick expressionless look at Zack.

He stared at her all the while as she went across the lobby, before breaking the connection with his eyes and the back of her head. He looked down at his Converse shoes, frowning.

"I told you." Cody said. "Avoiding confrontation is only gonna make the matter worse."

Zack smiled at him ironically. "Since when did you become my personal psychiatrist?" He shot back. Cody's words of wisdom never really had cheered him all that much, especially when he felt so depressed.

Cody frowned, stung by Zack's rude comment. But he didn't say anything until the doors opened again, and in wandered Katja. That made his face light up. "Katja! Over here!" He called.

She immediately spotted the twins and rushed over. "Hi, guys!"

Zack forced a little half-smile keeping his eyes away from hers, but the look of disgust had never really disappeared altogether.

"Hey, Katja. Are you ready to leave." Cody was fidgeting uncomfortably, while straightening his clothes in front of her, and gazing over in her direction every once in awhile. There was something different about her face, but Cody couldn't quite place it.

Suddenly, it struck him. "What happened to your mole?" He wondered out loud, a little too loudly. Cody clamped his hand over his mouth. He could not _believe_ he had just said that to her face, and with all the people hurrying around them in the Tipton lobby.

Cody was relieved to know that she hadn't cared. Katja just grinned at him sweetly, and replied, "I had zat taken care of last night."

Zack had turned to face her this time, and was slightly smiling, and using their twin telepathy, he decided that Zack had found his comment funny, and the fact that she hadn't reacted to it the way they'd expected her too, even funnier.

"Oh." Cody said, softly. He felt his cheeks turn red, and was feeling very guilty for possibly embarrassing her in front of everyone. But as the people around them bustled about, each doing their own thing, Cody understood that nobody was really paying much attention.

"So, let's go!" Katja suggested, keeping her eyes fixed on Zack, though speaking to Cody.

* * *

The three arrived at school twelve minutes before the bell. Cody started out the school day by showing Katja each and every classroom she would be in during that semester, and once she had seen all the rooms, he led her towards his usual meeting spot with his friends across the hall from the water fountain.

They arrived, only to find Zack chatting with Bob, and Agnes. "Hey, everybody!" Cody greeted them. He pointed to Elsa's niece beside him. "This is Katja. She's all the way from Sweden. Today's her first day."

"Sup," Zack said, with a laugh, although the two had already met.

"Hello!" Bob greeted, a little too enthusiastically.

Agnes stepped forward, and tried to focus clearly through her glasses at Katja. Then she smiled. "Hi, Katja! _Nice_ glasses!" She complimented, noticing the fact that the two pairs were exactly the same.

Katja let out a soft giggle. "Thanks."

"Bye the way, I'm Agnes, and this is Bob and Zack," Agnes introduced them all.

"Nice to meet you guys," Katja said softly.

Cody was already noticing how shy she was around their friends.

Suddenly, Agnes stepped closer to Katja, forcing her back up against a wall. "Who do you have for homeroom?" She asked.

"Miller," Cody answered for her. He was already starting to memorize her schedule before she did.

"Awesome, me too!" Agnes exclaimed. "Let's head over there right now!" She started to walk away, assuming Katja would follow her, only she didn't right away.

Katja hung back for a moment and whispered to Zack, Cody, and Bob, "She scares me a little."

"Don't worry, that's natural for people who first meet Agnes," Cody convinced. "You'll get used to her ways."

"Eventually," Bob put in.

"Hopefully," Katja added.

Zack shifted his position. "Now, I don't know _what_ you guys are talking about, but I'm _still_ not used to it!" He pronounced.

"Then, I guess that's normal, too," Bob offered.

"For Zack it is," Cody chimed in. "He still wakes up with nightmares about the last time she had a crush on him.

Zack glared at him, and through clenched teeth said, "I warned you not to bring that up _ever_ again."

Bob laughed causing Zack to shoot a fake punch at him in the arm, though neither one discovered that Katja had disappeared.

And it seemed that of the three, Cody was the only one that seemed to care, as he glanced down the hallway, sadly, assuming she had took off in the same direction as Agnes.

**Note: **I hope you guys all like that one! I spent a long time on this chapter, and if anyone has any suggestions for my next chapters, questions or comments are appreciated! If you haven't already, please take some time to review! And another thanks a lot to all that reviewed already!


	5. The Game of Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not or ever will own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. The only things I _do_ own are the made-up characters and this particular plotline.

**Author's Note: **Sorry if it took awhile to update…the further I get into the story, the longer it's gonna take, because I keep adding more and more detail. I hope everyone enjoyed my last chapter! This is a really long chapter, and I hope nobody gets lost while reading it, since it too, jumps around a lot! Enjoy and be sure to review if you haven't already.

Chapter Four

The Game of Love

"Are you absolutely _sure_ it's not in yet?" London Tipton demanded sharply. She was positioned in front of Mr. Moseby's desk in the Tipton lobby.

"Yes, London. There hasn't been a package delivered here since the _last_time you asked me, _fifteen_ minutes ago!" Moseby said through clenched teeth. This had been nearly the tenth time that she had barged into the lobby, disrupting his work to ask if the costume she ordered for the Halloween party had arrived yet.

"Why isn't it here?" She asked, a look of displeasure taking over her face. "It should have been here by now, why isn't it here?" She was talking way too fast now, due to the fact that she was getting all worked up. "MOSEBY! Tell me why it's not here!" London screeched. She had grabbed onto the poor man's collar, and was lifting him up to his tiptoes, so he reached her face. Maddie had spotted what was going on, and stood a few feet behind London, watching the entire scene.

London realized what she had just done, and let go, smoothing out Mr. Moseby's suit jacket. She turned away, to avoid looking into his eyes.

"What's not here?" Maddie asked.

London turned to face her, and frowned. "My very _expensive_ costume for the Halloween party that I ordered a few days ago," She answered sadly. "I just don't get it, my package should be here by now, I mean the party's in _four_ days!"

Maddie stuffed the box in her hands behind her back, trying not to draw any attention to it. It was London's costume alright, but Maddie didn't want her to think that she stole it.

But sure enough, Maddie's quick cover had not worked, and London's eyes darted over to the box that Maddie was trying to stash behind her back. The thing was just too big, and part of it was sticking out behind her.

"Hey!" London said. She tried to peer behind Maddie, but Maddie twisted her body in her way. Then, London tried the other way, but Maddie did it again. With a sigh, she gave one final look, but once again, Maddie blocked her view. "Maddie! Is that my package?" She asked briskly.

Maddie closed her eyes and gave a heavy sigh of defeat, but then she just smiled, and looked up at London. She turned her body, and switched the package around so it was it in front of her. "Oh look, a package! It must be your Halloween costume!" She shoved the big box into London's hands, and gave her a quick wink.

London was _not_ impressed. "Maddie, did you try to steal my Halloween costume?"

The candy counter girl's eyes grew wide. "What costume?" She asked, trying to look and sound confused.

London gasped, and looked over at Moseby.

Just then, Maddie flashed her a quick grin and bolted off, almost tripping on the few steps leading towards the elevators.

Clutching her package tightly, London spun around to face the manager. "Wow, can she run or what? I've never seen Maddie with so much energy in my life."

"You've only known her for a-," Moseby tried to correct her.

"That's what I meant," She broke in.

The revolving front doors opened, and in came Zack and Cody back from school for the day. They were actually a half-hour late, since they made a few "pit stops" along the way.

"Where have you two been?" Moseby challenged them. London was already retreating back to the elevators, to head back on up to her suite.

"School," Zack said, simply. Cody shrugged, and nodded, since his brother was half right.

"Your mother has been scouring all over the Tipton for you, and you expect me to believe that you _actually_ stayed at school for an extra thirty minutes?" He asked.

Zack considered that thought for a moment. "Yeah," He said with a smile.

Moseby scowled at him. Cody followed his brother over to the couches and chairs set up in the middle of the lobby, and dumped his backpack on one of the couches, as Zack did.

Zack hurried towards the candy counter, ready for an after school snack, but soon discovered that Maddie was not there, and stopped dead in his tracks. "Hey? Where's Maddie?" He asked no one in particular.

Moseby surveyed the Tipton lobby with his eyes, but did not find her anywhere. He remembered watching her head towards the elevators not too long ago, when London had caught her with her package, but hadn't seen exactly where she had gone.

Cody was now standing over by Zack, searching for Maddie as well.

Moseby walked around his desk, and crossed the lobby. He stopped behind the candy counter, and motioned for the twins to come over. "Now let me try this, boys." He gestured with his hands, like he had seen Maddie do before. "Tell me, what draws your eye?" He asked.

Zack forced a smile. "You do, sweet –." Then he stopped, remembering that it was still Moseby standing in front him, and not Maddie. "Oh, I can't – it's too hard!" He had hoped that if Maddie had been there, he would have at least made an attempt to apologize to her for what had happened. It was already four days later, and the two had still not uttered a word to one another. Zack really missed Maddie and couldn't wait to make-up with her. He felt so horrible for everything that had happened, and just wanted the whole not talking thing to be over between them.

Moseby sighed and let his hands fall down to the counter in defeat. The boys shook their heads, and hurried off.

* * *

Back up at the Martin suite a little bit later, Zack and Cody sat on the couch playing video games when Carey arrived home from the errands she had started a while ago. "Hey boys, what's new?" She asked.

"Nuttin'," Zack replied. He was laying facedown on the couch, his cheek resting on the pillow.

Cody sat beside him and looked up from the game long enough to see his mother. "I invited the new girl, Elsa's niece, Katja over for dinner, tomorrow night, is that okay?" He asked, with a pleading smile.

Carey nearly collapsed against the kitchen counter. "Say what?"

"Don't worry, mom," Cody told her, tossing his controller on the couch, and hopping up. "She's not what you would think she is. Katja's a _really_ nice girl, and she isn't at all like her aunt, trust me, I wouldn't ever let her in the suite, if she was," He added, with a shiver.

Carey grinned, and pulled her son into a tight hug against her chest. "Well, it's wonderful you're making new friends, and ever better that you're being nice to the new girl, you guys know how hard it is moving to a new place and not knowing anybody."

Cody ended the hug and looked over at Zack, who was way too drawn into the game now to even realize what was going on around him. Then, he turned back to his mom. "Yeah, but she's made friends with ours pretty quickly. She and Agnes seem to really becoming great friends. She's so much different now than the shy, quiet girl she was when she first arrived. But, I kind of like it."

Carey suddenly grinned, looking at her son suspiciously. "Do you like this girl?" She asked, quietly.

Cody stepped back. "Ew, no! She's just a friend!" He said.

Zack suddenly sprang up from the couch, and hurried into the kitchen area. "Yeah, mom, they're just "friends"," He told her with a laugh, making air quotes around the word "friends."

Cody elbowed his brother hard in the ribs as he went past, causing Zack to wince.

"Zack, leave your brother alone, Cody stop – acting immature like Zack," Carey scolded.

"Hey!" Zack said, his back turned towards them, and his head buried in the refrigerator.

"Zack, get out of there! It's almost time for dinner, anyway," Carey reprimanded her son.

He turned to look at her with a look of revulsion on his face. "I don't see any food here, yet!" He replied, smartly, letting the fridge door slam.

Carey looked angry. She lightly pushed Cody and Zack out of the way, on her trip over to the counter, and replied, "Well, if you two get your buts out of the kitchen, maybe I'll actually have a chance to _make _it!"

"But _mom_," Zack whined. "We're _starving_," Cody finished for him.

"Get!" Carey ordered.

The twins backed away from the kitchen. "To the candy counter?" Zack whispered to Cody, so that their mother couldn't hear.

"Well, we're pretty desperate right now, and clearly it's our only option –." Cody stated.

"Glad you feel that way!" Zack cut in, already on his way over towards the door.

* * *

When the boys arrived downstairs in the lobby, to retrieve the candy they hadn't gotten earlier, sure enough, they found Maddie parked at her spot behind the candy counter, reading a magazine. To Zack, candy wasn't the same unless Maddie served it to him. Besides that, he wasn't even really that hungry in the first place, he just wanted a reason to _talk_ to her, if she wasn't going to do it on her own.

"Hey, sweet thang!" Cody said, eagerly with a wink, as soon they reached the counter, just as Zack started to say the same thing. The two exchanged awkward glances, as Maddie gawked at them.

"Cody, what do you want?" Maddie snapped, obviously realizing already that he was up to something.

Cody's face fell. "Sorry, I just didn't think Zack would have the guts to say it, and it wouldn't be the same unless _someone_ said it, so I-." He stopped in the middle of the sentence, obviously embarrassed.

Zack broke in for her. "He just wanted our old trips to the candy counter to be the same as before, without tension hanging between us, but guess what Maddie? I actually _had_ the guts to speak to you first. I'm just sorry that _you_didn't!" He shouted.

Maddie's jaw dropped. She didn't say anything for a long while, before bursting with rage. "You!" She accused, pointing her finger straight at Zack. "You -."

It seemed to the twins that she had so much to say to Zack right then, but yet, at the same time, was caught at a loss for words.

She groaned in anger, and gathered her things up quickly, before slamming the "closed" sign on the glass counter top. "No, wait, Maddie – I'm sorry, it's all my fault!" Cody cried out, trying to stop her.

She just ignored his pleas. "Consider my shift for tonight, _and_ my job at the Tipton – _over_!" Maddie howled, and flew past the boys, and out of the hotel quicker than Zack and Cody had expected she could run with all her books.

Zack looked over at Cody and Cody looked back at Zack. "Oh, Zack, it's _all _my fault! Maddie just quit on Moseby, and now, _she_ doesn't have a job, and _he_ doesn't have and employee!"

Zack placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Dude, don't sweat it! This was _my_ fault! Not yours! You need to just calm yourself, and let _me_ handle this," He ordered him.

Cody crossed his arms over his chest. "What makes you think you _can_ handle it?" Cody asked, defensively.

"Look, I _love_ Maddie, and I'm going to find a way to solve this, on my _own_!" Zack replied.

"Well, you better make it fast, because right now, Moseby is missing an employee!" Cody said.

"Don't worry, Moseby _always _thinks of _something_," Zack assured him, slyly.

* * *

The next day, Zack and Cody found themselves standing in front of the candy counter, looking wide-eyed and in open-mouth horror at the new candy counter girl.

"_What_ was Moseby thinking?" Cody exclaimed.

"He _wasn't_, that's the point!" Zack explained.

Muriel smiled at them from behind the counter, totally missing the point that they were talking about _her_.She pointed to her nametag on her Tipton uniform, and said, "What do you think, boys?"

The twins rolled their eyes. "Who cares?" Zack snapped. "Now give me some candy!"

Muriel raised her hand, silencing him. "Alright. Moseby taught me how to do this earlier." She motioned around at the candy on the shelves. "What draws your eye?"

Zack grimaced. "You _don't_ - sour thang!"

Cody rolled his eyes at his brother, and tried to tug him away. "C'mon, Zack, it's not _worth_ it!"

Zack pulled away, and slapped his money on the glass counter. "One candy bar, please!"

She reached behind her to retrieve the candy, and then handed it to Zack. Muriel picked up the money, and stuffed them down the front of her shirt with a smile.

"That's what the _cash _register is for!" Zack yelled out, frankly, opening the wrapper on his candy.

"Shh." Muriel hushed him, putting a finger to her lips.

Zack turned to Cody, and sighed. "Oh, I give up." He tossed his hands in the air, and headed off before biting into his chocolate.

Cody stepped up to the counter. "Same here." He said. After Muriel handed him the candy bar, and he paid for it, Cody looked at her, thoughtfully. "Muriel, how did you get this job, anyway?" He queried.

She sighed. "Well, Moseby mentioned to me this morning that Maddie Fitzpatrick quit on him, and he asked if I'd take over her job. He said something about how I wasn't doing my duties with my previous job, here. Moseby said that I could think of this as some kind of promotion," Muriel explained.

Cody gaped at her. "Muriel! This is _not_ a good thing! For you, anyway. This isn't a _pro_-motion, it's a _de-_motion!"

Muriel looked all around her. "Oh, where's _de_-motion?" She asked, excitedly, starting to do some kind of dance.

Cody slapped his hand over his face, and shook his head, feeling overpowered. "No! A demotion is when your current job position is lowered. That means you'll be getting paid _less_!" He informed her.

Muriel gasped. "No way! How much does this job pay?"

"_Less_ than ten bucks an hour, that's for sure!" Cody warned.

"_Moseby_," She growled in a low voice that Cody had never heard her use before.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked.

"Quit," Muriel answered, ripping off her nametag, and slamming it onto the counter.

* * *

Later that evening up in the Martin suite, Carey was just starting to place dinner on the table, when Cody burst out of his room, holding up two different shirts on hangers.

"Mom, I need help!" He panted. "Tell me, which one." Cody held up the first one, which was a long-sleeved, button-down shirt with blue pinstripes, and the other one was a black, blue, and white argyle sweater vest.

Carey examined one after another, and then looked up into her son's eyes. "What's the occasion?" She asked.

Cody smiled. "Dinner tonight with a friend from school," He replied, happily. "Well?"

Carey didn't respond. She shot her son one of those I-can't-believe-you're-asking-your-mother-that-question looks.

Just then, Zack emerged from the bedroom the twins shared and shot Carey a look of sympathy. "Oh, if you think he's bad now, you should try sharing a room with him! I was sitting in there alone, and he barges in asking dozens of questions about his outfit. I swear, he worries more about his appearance than you do on a _good_ day!" Zack said.

Cody frowned at his brother. "Not true."

"Zack, apparently he has his reasons for looking special tonight," Carey silenced him. "If I remember correctly, isn't that girl coming over for dinner tonight?"

Zack smiled, finally catching on. "Yes, I believe she _is_," He consented, directing his eyes and the comment mainly at Cody.

Cody's cheeks turned bright red, and he let his head slump forward, his long blonde hair falling over his eyes, and hiding some of his face.

Carey set down the last plate on the kitchen table, went up behind her son, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Oh, Cody, there's nothing wrong with wanting to look nice for a friend." Then, she turned her head to face her other son. "Right, Zack?"

Zack was chuckling to himself, and ignoring his mother's statement.

"_Right_, _Zack_?" She repeated.

His head flew up. "Right, mom!" When his mother turned her attention back to Cody, he laughed again.

Carey ended the hug, and then went back into the kitchen area. "Cody, I'd say the striped one," She told him.

Cody smiled. "Okay, be right back!" He hurried back into the room he shared with Zack, and slammed the door.

Zack turned to his mother. "What's wrong with the clothes he's wearing?"

Carey put a finger to his lips to silence him. "Shh, Zack. Your brother is going through a stage right now. Just leave him be. I'm sure you'll have a day when you decide to take a little more pride in your appearance."

Zack stepped away, and looked at Carey as if she were crazy. "Mom! Are you _serious_? I've learned my lesson about love, the _hard_ way!"

His mother stared at him for a moment, before continuing her duties in the kitchen. "Zack, what happened?" She asked, worriedly.

He sighed, closing his eyes. Zack didn't really feel like telling his mom about it right now, but knew he'd have to eventually, so he just let it all spill out. He raised his head to look up at her. "I got in a fight with Maddie, and now she won't talk to me. Then, Cody and I went down to buy candy yesterday, and she flipped out over something I said and quit on Moseby. Now it's _all_ my fault that she doesn't have a job anymore, and Mr. Moseby lost an employee, but I just didn't mean to ruin everything! I _love_ her, mom. She's the _best_ thing that ever happened to this hotel, and now that she's gone -." He choked back his final words to avoid crying in front of his mom.

Carey sighed, and shot him a look of understanding. "If you love her, then why did you feel the need to say something rude?" She queried.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but I just felt so _angry_! I guess I didn't want to accept the fact that she wouldn't even _talk _to me about this. I _want_ her to start talking to me again, mom, and I want her to get her job back at the Tipton," He explained. In a perfect world, this whole thing between him and Maddie would have never happened, but since it had, it was totally up to him to fix it.

"I understand Zack. The game of love is very complicated, and you'll always run into a time during it where you just wanna quit, and then all your problems will end, but that's not the way it works at all. You have to be committed to playing that game as long as it takes until you win," Carey explained.

"Is there a prize involved in this?" Zack asked, his face brightening. It was one of the first times he'd actually paid attention to and understood one of his mom's adult analogies.

Carey crossed over to her son, and gently cradled the sides of his head, with a smile on her face. "I guess you could call it that, honey, but all you really have to do is set a goal for yourself and you won't win 'til you achieve it."

He grinned up at her. "Can Maddie be _my _prize for winning the game?" He asked.

She cocked her head to the side, as if considering that idea. "Well, now you don't want to think of her as a _prize_ like that, but if you want your _goal_ to be to win over her affection again, then that's perfectly fine," She admitted, pulling him into a hug against her chest.

Zack smiled. "Sweet!"

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. Carey went back over to the kitchen area, and said to Zack, "You better go answer that, I think it's probably Cody's friend.

He didn't need to be told twice. But right before Zack even had reached the door, Cody came flying out of the bedroom, dressed in his new shirt and a pair of tan cargo pants. He pushed past Zack, who just stepped back, and said, "After you."

Cody smoothed his hair down, and straightened his shirt, before answering the door. "Hi, Ka – Moseby?" He stopped when he saw the smiling face of the Tipton's manager standing in the doorway instead of the girl he had hoped and expected it to be.

"Good evening, Cody. I'm hope I'm not disrupting anything but I'd like to have a word with your mother," Moseby replied. He had directed his attention to Zack all the while saying that.

Zack stepped up behind his brother, and looked the manager straight in the eye. "Moseby just you alone showing up at our doorstep while we were just about to sit down to have a quiet dinner is well – _disruptive_. So, see 'ya later, hopefully sooner!" With that, he slammed the door in the poor man's face, and frowned over at Cody.

"What did you do now?" Cody asked, hesitantly. "Obviously Moseby found it."

Zack sighed. "I was sick of Muriel running the candy counter, because she was always embezzling me every time I went to buy something, and has no idea what she's doing there in the first place. And when I went in today to buy my usual, she wasn't there, but the closed sign wasn't out, and the cash register was wide open, so I –."

Cody groaned. "Oh no, you didn't _steal_ it did you?" He cried out.

"Well – I wouldn't really call it _stealing_, but I sort of took the money out of the cash register," Zack confessed, regretfully, and seeming almost satisfied with what he had done.

"That's called _stealing_ Zack!" Cody said. He looked very displeased with his brother's unnecessary behavior.

"But you didn't hear what I _did_ with the money," Zack explained.

"Do I _want_ to know?" Cody asked.

Zack sighed again. "I gave it to Maddie. I was hoping that she might forgive me if she thought I was rich."

"Zack! You can't _buy_ Maddie's love! Especially with money that's not even yours!" Cody told him. The doorbell rang again, and this time Zack reached the door first.

It was Moseby again. "If you think that we can eat that quickly, then you're crazy!" Zack said.

"I think I've had _enough_ of you lately, Zack. Just let me talk to your mother," Mr. Moseby ordered sharply.

Carey asked Moseby to chat in private, so the two disappeared a little way down the hall, just as Katja entered the hallway.

"Hey, guys!" She said, and stepped through the open door and into the Martin suite. Zack and Cody were seated at the table already, Zack having consumed most of his meal, Cody just sitting there, obviously waiting for Katja.

"Katja, hi," Cody said, looking shocked that she had even showed up. "I didn't think you would come."

Katja looked puzzled as she took her seat next to Cody. "Vat made you sink zat?"

Cody stared down at his plate of food. "I don't know." He didn't want to admit it to Katja that he was rather bent out of shape, knowing that his brother was a real thief.

Katja looked at Cody with a trace of concern dotting her features. "You know, Cody, you can alvays talk to me about it. Tell me, what's bothering you?" She placed her hand over Cody's and smiled.

He jerked his hand away, clearly embarrassed that his brother had to see that.

"Cody, vat's wrong?" Katja asked him.

He glanced up at her for a second, and then finally let his eyes meet hers. He felt like he was drowning in their depth of green-brown. Cody managed a small smile. He wanted very much to tell her _everything, _but just couldn't bring himself to do that in front of his brother. It would just give Zack another reason to torment him. "N – Nothing," He finally replied. "Nothing at all."

"Oh, okay," Katja said in a small voice, right before picking up her fork next to the plate and digging in. She shot small glances over at Zack every once and while, trying to keep them as secret as possible, a tiny pleased smile on her face.

They weren't so secret after all. Cody saw the whole thing as dinner progressed, even though his brother didn't even notice. Katja liked _Zack_ after all, and not Cody, as he had wished she would.

Cody spent the rest of dinner silently shoveling food into his mouth. He was crushed. He hadn't even been in the game for a week, and he'd already lost.

* * *

"Zank you _so_ much for dinner, Miss Martin," Katja thanked her, just as she was about to leave.

"Oh, it was no problem at all, dear. Thank you very much for coming!" She pulled the girl into a hug, as Zack and Cody stood nearby, watching.

"Bye, Katja," Zack mumbled, and began clearing away the dishes, something he rarely did, but felt that it was important to tonight since once their guest left, his mother would drop the bomb, and start yelling at and grounding him.

Katja giggled. "See 'ya." Then, she turned to Cody with a serious expression on her face. "Thanks for inviting me over. I only vished you vould have talked more," She admitted.

"Yeah," Cody murmured.

Katja's face fell. She was obviously getting the idea that there was an obvious reason that Cody wasn't talking to her, but she didn't want to get too involved right now. "Vell, I guess I'll meet you guy at ze same place tomorrow for school?" She said as more of a statement than a question.

"I guess," Cody agreed half-heartedly.

"Okay, well, see 'ya later, Cody." Katja pulled him into a little hug and whispered, "If you vant, ve can talk later." Without waiting for a response, she flashed the twins a smile and left, Carey closing the door behind her.

"What a sweet girl!" Carey commented. "She's definitely _nothing_ like Elsa! Cody, why didn't you say anything to her all night?"

Cody groaned, and plopped down in a kitchen chair, as Zack cleared the table around him. Carey slid into the seat across from her son. "Cody, talk to me. You seem just as upset as Zack." She set placed hand over Cody's just as Katja did, except this time, Cody just let her.

"I'm just disappointed," He confessed. "Clearly Katja doesn't like me in the way I hoped she would. She just sees me as a friend."

"But you see her as more than just that?" Carey asked.

"Well, I want to, but unfortunately I have a twin _brother_ who took my only chance with her away!" Cody shot a nasty look at Zack, even though he wasn't mad at his twin at all.

"So she likes Zack, huh?" His mom assumed.

"It sure seems that way!" Cody shouted.

Zack patted at the sides of his head, in an attempt to fix his hair, and pretended to pop his collar as he sad, "Well, I have to admit, I did look pretty fantastic today! Heck, I look that way _every_ day!" He joked, trying to enlighten the mood, which clearly wasn't working.

"We're _twins_!" Cody pointed out. "Your look is mine, too!"

"Then how come I get all the girls?" Zack shot back.

"Because all the girls you've met like the bad boy type," Cody grumbled. He put his arms over his chest and pouted.

Zack was really surprised that his mother hadn't said anything to him about what Moseby had told her. He decided to let it go, and maybe get away with it. When he had totally cleaned off the kitchen table, Zack slipped quietly into his room.

Once he had left, Carey looked back at Cody, and forced a smile for him. "Cody are you gonna be okay?"

"I wanna be okay, mom, but sh – she likes Zack! And I'm _not_ okay with that!" Then he got up and stormed into the bedroom, only to find Zack already in there. Cody slammed the door, and with a frustrated sigh, exited the suite using the front door, slamming that one shut, too.

"Cody – where are you going?" Carey cried out, obviously realizing that he didn't hear her. Zack stepped into the room through his bedroom door with a heavy sigh, and a look of regret on his face. He clearly couldn't stand to see his brother that way.

Carey tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it didn't work. Cody was gone, and in Zack's eyes, it was _all_ his fault.

* * *

Cody rushed downstairs after bursting out of his suite, in search of Arwin. Usually when he couldn't talk to his brother or mom, he tried to discuss his problems with him, since he was an older man, with a lot more experience than himself. He never mentioned this to anyone, but he hoped that if his mother ever got remarried to anyone, he wanted it to be Arwin.

When he was nowhere to be found, Cody decided to check Arwin's office. He rounded the corner, and peeked inside. Sure enough, Arwin was seated at his desk gazing admiringly at Carey's picture, in which he kept close to him. Zack and Cody didn't find it weird at all that Arwin was in love with their mom. He was like a friend to them, and they seemed to accept this.

"Arwin?" Cody choked out.

He didn't answer. Arwin seemed to be in some sort of daydream state. Cody crept up behind him, and shouted into his right ear, "Arwin!"

Arwin's head immediately snapped up and around, so he was face to face with Cody. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you came in," He muttered, and looked over his shoulder at Carey Martin's picture, before turning back. "Is there something I can do for you, Cody?" He offered.

Cody nodded, pulling a chair up next to Arwin. "Well, kinda. It's about a girl." He admitted, with a sigh, and a glance down at his feet.

Arwin's head slumped forward, and he rubbed his chin as if considering that idea. Then, he turned back to face Cody. "I don't know how I can help you with this one. But I'll try."

"You know Katja, Elsa Shickelgrubermeiger's niece?" Cody asked.

Arwin nodded. "I think I've seen her around here at some point."

"Well, I like her. A lot. But she likes Zack. And I don't how to deal with it. So, I need your help. What can I do about this?" Cody questioned.

Arwin sighed. "This one's a toughie. Part of being a twin means going through a lot of love problems between the two of you. This sort of situation was bound to happen someday, just appreciate the fact that it happened earlier in life," He explained.

"Yeah."

"But, this doesn't have to be a bad thing," Arwin added.

Cody shot him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"Just try to make the best out of your situation. Now tell me, does Zack like this girl, too?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Good! You see, now you don't have to worry about fighting over her, because you're brother doesn't feel the same way as you do. And I'm sure this Katja girl will understand soon enough, and probably give up on Zack. Who do you think she'll go after next?"

"Me?" Cody guessed.

"Bingo! That's exactly right, Cody. As long as you are nice to her, she'll end up liking you in the end," Arwin assured him.

Cody's face lit up. "For real?"

Arwin hesitated. "Now, I wouldn't promise, but as long as you do what I told you, I'm sure you'll get the best out of this situation. Just don't get your hopes up, if it doesn't work out."

Cody narrowed his eyes at his mom's not-so-secret admirer. "Do you think it will all work out?" He wanted to know.

Arwin smiled. "I'm hoping it will. But you know girls these days. They work in very strange ways." He winked at Cody, and patted him on the back. "I hope that answered your question, buddy."

"Yep. Thanks, Arwin. You're a big help." Cody started out of his office.

"Oh really, it's no problem."

* * *

After third period the next day, Zack found Cody angrily shoving his unneeded books into the open locker in front of him. He still couldn't decide whether his brother was still angry about what had happened with Katja at dinner the previous night, or if something else had occurred that was ticking him off even more than that.

"Whoa! Easy with those books there! I thought you liked school, so why are you lashing out all your anger at your History text?" Zack asked, watching his brother stuffing the book carelessly wherever it would fit among the rest of the mess lying inside there.

Cody didn't reply. He seemed too upset to even talk. Either that, or he didn't realize that Zack was standing right there. But that seemed very unlikely, since Cody was the type of person that usually noticed everything. Surprisingly, he didn't even acknowledge Zack, almost as if he weren't even there, and stormed off, headed for his next class, which Zack knew, was Science. As he left, a small folded piece of white paper fell from one of his binders, and Cody didn't even bother to pick it up.

_Wow, _Zack thought, _He had been so eager to get away from me, that he left his locker door open, and dropped something._

He quickly shut his brother's locker, and bent down to retrieve the paper Cody had dropped. A smile crossed over his face, as a pang of curiosity hit him, and glanced down at the front. It seemed to be a note, with a small message on the front, which said:

Dear Cody,

I need you to give this note to Zack for me. Thanks!

Katja

With a small feeling of dread crossing over him, Zack opened the piece of paper, and read the note that was for him.

Zack –

I know we don't know each other that well, but I just wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me? It's perfectly okay, if you don't want to. Don't feel compelled to say yes. Write back!

Katja

Zack nearly dropped the note because he felt so shocked and confused at the same time. He had just been asked out by the girl his brother liked and didn't know whether to say yes or not. Sure, he cared about his brother a lot, and didn't want to hurt his feelings over this, and he never really had had any interest at all in Katja. She seemed like a nice girl, and cool person to hang out with, but Zack could never picture her as a girlfriend. He felt so befuddled over his whole situation, and Cody was perhaps the only one who would know how to deal in this scenario.

But, Zack now understood why Cody had been even angrier since that morning. He also knew why his brother had chosen not to let him know about the note. Cody was trying to keep it from Zack as long as possible to avoid letting his brother realize that Katja liked him.

Zack immediately knew what he needed to do. He quickly scribbled down a response to the note:

Katja –

I'm really sorry, but I just can't do it to my brother.

Zack

He folded it back up, and handed the note to Agnes a few moments later, who was standing at a nearby locker, asking her to give Katja the note next period.

Throughout the rest of the day, Zack passed and received notes to and from Katja:

Zack –

What do you mean?

Katja

Katja –

I think you know what I mean.

Zack

Zack –

No I don't. Please tell me.

Katja

Katja –

Just forget about it. You'll find out soon enough.

Zack

**Note: **I really hope that nobody got lost on the part where Zack and Katja started passing notes. It was a little confusing, and I'm sorry if you didn't understand the concept, but basically, Zack is trying to give Katja hints as to why he turned her down, without really telling her Cody's secret. I apologize once more that it took a while to update! I also need some ideas for future chapters, if it's not too much to ask. Please review!

**Up next (hopefully)**

**Chapter Five:**

**Decisions**


	6. Decisions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TSL, and probably never will.

**Author's Note:** Well here it is! After all this time since my last update, I finally got around to submitting my fifth chapter! I had a field trip with my class to Kennywood for Jr. Benchmarks, and that's the reason it has taken me awhile. This one isn't as long as the last two chapters, but I definitely wouldn't call it short at all! Just to clear some things up, I'd like to explain a few things, first: In this chapter, Zack will start to decide what to do about the whole Katja situation. Meanwhile, Cody still doesn't know that his brother found out about the note, and will be trying to change Katja's mind about which twin she likes.

It may be hard to understand, but bear with me; I'll try to make it as simple as possible, and I _do_ realize that London and Maddie haven't played a huge role in the story so far, but don't worry, this chapter as well as future ones will have a lot more scenes with them in it. Thanks a lot to all of my wonderful readers/reviewers! Please make sure to keep giving me great ideas, and I'll be sure to make note in my chapters that you did. Be sure to review if you haven't done so already, and thanks again!

**Dedication: **A HUGE thanks to scrivania, who helped me A LOT in the planning of the next chapters. I love you so much for everything you've done!

Chapter Five

Decisions

Mr. Moseby sighed as he continued flipping through paperwork displayed out on his desk, and continuously shooting glances over at Muriel, who was still working at the candy counter. Despite her attempts to quit, Moseby had told her that if she quit at her new candy counter job, she would be fired from the Tipton completely. He at least needed her to stay long enough for him to find a real worker.

Muriel was terrible as a candy counter girl, and had already been caught stealing money once from the cash register. (Moseby still did not know that some had been taken by Zack), so now that each and every time they were short, Muriel got blamed for the missing cash.

Just as Moseby was about to leave his desk for a moment, the revolving front doors opened, revealing an exasperated Maddie. She stormed across the lobby, shot Muriel a rude look, obviously annoyed that she had taken over the job she had loved so much, and slammed a stack of bills down on Moseby's desk with a heavy groan. She was a wreck. Maddie's usually sleek blonde hair stood straight up in the air in a frizzy mess, and she wore very little make-up. Her outfit consisted of gray sweats, and a thin jean jacket. It looked as if she had been in a rush to get dressed.

"Maddie?" Moseby cried out in alarm. "What are you doing here?"

Maddie took a deep breath before answering. "I – I found your money. The cash that was stolen from the candy counter register – it's all here." She waved a hand at the money she had placed on the desk in front of Mr. Moseby.

He gathered it up in a small stack, and shuffled through the crisp bills, making sure it was all there, and then focused his attention back to Maddie. "Maddie – I don't know what to say about this," Moseby stated solemnly. "I mean – stealing just to prove a point, it's not only wrong – it's _stupid_."

"_What!"_ Maddie demanded surprisingly. She hadn't realized what Moseby was hinting at, but finally understood what he was saying to her. Obviously, the manager suspected that she had stolen the money in the first place, but that was definitely not the case.

After Zack had taken the money from the candy counter, he had sent it to her, in an attempt to win back her forgiveness. Maddie had then understood how much their fight had affected his personality. It was not like Zack at all to actually _steal_. He stuck to the little bad things, but never crossed the line between _little_ bad and BIG bad, until now. So, Maddie figured that this was _her_ chance to pay Zack back for her rudeness to him, while he had been trying to apologize to her. Maddie didn't want Zack to get in trouble over this, so she lied in saying that it had been _her_ wrong doing, instead of Zack's.

"Maddie. There's no need to lie about this. I understand why you did this, and I won't do anything about it, since you _did_ return the money. But, I'm very disappointed. Just remember that," He warned her.

"Uh huh," Maddie agreed, quietly.

"Well, I guess you better be on your way, unless you came to the Tipton for another specific reason," Moseby ordered gently, but firmly.

"'Kay," Maddie said softly. She didn't like to see Mr. Moseby mad at her, especially when she hadn't really done anything in the first place, but she knew that it was something she had to, if she wanted to repay Zack for her unnecessary behavior.

She went back across the lobby, but didn't go home just yet. Maddie climbed into the elevator, and pressed the button to London's floor. There were a few things that she needed to speak to her about.

When the doors opened on London's floor, Maddie stepped out into the hallway, and headed for her friend's suite.

After three knocks, London answered the door, dressed in her silky pajamas already, even though it was still only eight thirty. "Maddie!" She said, clearly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Maddie rolled her eyes at London, and forced a smile. "It's lovely to see you too, London!"

London sighed, and ushered Maddie inside her suite so she could shut the door.

"I actually need to talk to you," She admitted with a sigh.

"About?" London sat down on the sofa, and Maddie leaned against the arm of it.

Maddie sighed. "I wanted to know if you could talk to Moseby for me." She replied.

London smiled. "Okay!" Then she frowned. "Wait – what are we supposed to talk about?"

"Boy, you _are_ clueless!" Maddie commented. "I'm gonna tell you. Just ask him I if can have my job at the Tipton back? I feel bad about quitting, and I still really need the money, but Moseby might not let me come back that easily. I mean – I _did_ just walk out on him. And now _Muriel_ took over my job. She pretty much took away all the fun of buying candy!" She groaned. It was hard enough fighting with Zack Martin, one of the sweetest boys she had ever met, but she had lost her job over it, and now was really suffering without the fair pay.

London ran a hand through her silky black hair and shrugged. "Alright. Sounds good, but don't get angry at me if he says no. I don't have a say in _everything_that goes on around here. After all, it's not like my daddy owns the hotel!" She giggled.

Maddie shot her one of those I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that looks. "Wow, that's probably the smartest thing you've said all day, London," She snapped sarcastically.

"I know," London grinned.

The candy counter girl shifted her awkward position, and glanced back at the hotel heiress. "There's one more thing," She added. "About this whole Halloween party, did you take care of your assignments?"

London stared at her, seeming very confused. "What assignments?"

Maddie groaned. "London! Are you telling me that we haven't booked a caterer or hired the entertainment?" She demanded, wildly. It was her own fault for thinking she could count on London to take care of such a big job. It sometimes amazed Maddie that London even knew how to work a telephone properly.

"Sweetie, I'll _be _the entertainment!" London replied.

"But what do we do about _food_?"

"I don't know, that's _your_ problem, not mine!"

"It's gonna be _everybody's_ problem if we don't sort this all out before that night! Or else everything will just fall apart!" Maddie told her.

London frowned. "Well, good luck with that! You can just show yourself to the door."

Maddie was angry. No, correction, she was _fuming_. So when she stormed out of the suite, she didn't even bother to say goodbye. It seemed like her whole world was falling apart, ever since the new girl had arrived.

At school the next day, Cody wandered off to the end of the lunch room, and grabbed a table all by himself beside the trash cans. He couldn't seem to face Katja and his brother today, and they most likely would be sitting at the usual table with Tapeworm and Bob.

Zack set his lunch tray down at his seat across the cafeteria from his brother, and eyed Bob, who sat across from him. "Do you know where Cody is?" He asked.

Bob shook his head. "No. I haven't seen him since Biology."

Just then, Tapeworm walked up to the table, followed by Katja. They took their seats as well, and for a while, nobody said anything, but then Katja broke the silence.

"Zack, vere is you brother?" She questioned.

"I have no idea." He shook his head sadly. Wherever he had gone, it had to be somewhere very important, because Cody hardly ever would give up lunch period when he got to hang out and socialize with his friends.

Just then, Zack's eyes focused on the familiar blonde back of the head, and blue argyle sweater across the room. He jumped up. "Be right back."

Zack hurried over to the blonde he had spotted sitting all alone, only to find what he had suspected, it was Cody.

"Cody? Why aren't you sitting with us?" Zack asked, sitting down in the seat next to his twin. He understood that his brother was still upset about what had happened the past week, but didn't realize why he wouldn't even look at his friends anymore.

"I – I don't wanna talk about it," Cody snapped bitterly.

Zack patted him on the back. "C'mon buddy, you can always talk to your brother. So tell me, what's on your mind?"

Cody shook his head. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" His voice and anger was rising quicker with every second that passed.

Zack removed his hand from Cody's back, and sighed. "This is about Katja, isn't it?" He said in almost a whisper.

His brother reacted in a much more negative way than Zack had expected. "NO!" He fired back. Cody stood up from his chair quickly, sending it clattering to the floor, peering down at his brother. "NO ZACK! For _once _it actually _isn't _about Katja! Do you HEAR ME? The world doesn't REVOLVE around KATJA!"

Everyone around him had grown silent, and were all looking up at him, including Katja who stared in open-mouthed shock.

Cody felt his cheeks grow red as he soaked in all the stares from the kids around him. He had never really embarrassed himself like this in front of so many people he knew, except for the time a few months ago when he and his brother had competed against each other in a class election. It had not ended well, and Cody had suffered from a terrible humiliation in front of his whole grade.

He could just tell that Katja had seen the whole thing, and knowing this made him feel even more mortified. Cody shot one final look over at his brother, before dashing out of the room faster than Zack had ever seen his brother run.

As soon as the heavy metal doors slammed shut behind Cody, the entire cafeteria erupted in a fit of hysterics.

"_London_!" Moseby called to her, as she entered the lobby later that afternoon. "I have a very important question to ask you."

London strode over to the manager and smiled. "That's interesting. I have something very important to as you, too."

"Well, you first," Mr. Moseby offered.

London waved her hands, signaling for Moseby to start. "No, really, you can go first."

"But I insist!"

"Okay," London broke in, ending that whole thing. "I just wanted to know if you would give Maddie her job back. I know that all the employees around here miss her. And she was such a good candy counter girl, and the best we've ever had." She put on her upset act, and started her fake crying, by turning around, and wetting her eyes with saliva, then turning back, sobbing. "It's just so - ," She paused for effect, and dabbed at her eyes. "Sad." She faced Moseby, checking for his reaction, pouting with her lower lip sticking out, and giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Moseby frowned. "London, I can't help it. She quit on me! I can't just give her job back that easily."

London grinned. "Okay, see 'ya later!" She spun on her heel and prepared to leave, but Moseby stepped around his desk and pulled her back.

He narrowed his eyes at her, and frowned. "London, did Maddie ask you to talk to me about this?" He demanded seriously.

She shook her head. "No, of course not."

Moseby sighed. "London?" He was already starting to suspect that she was lying.

"Yes?"

"Oh never mind." Moseby shook his head and returned to his position behind the front desk. He looked up for a moment at London. "But Maddie still isn't getting her job back."

London frowned, and hurried back over to his desk. "Okay, I confess," She declared. "Maddie did give me a teensy-weensy hint that she was sorry and wanted her job back." London showed Moseby using her thumb and index finger exactly what she meant by "teensy-weensy."

The manager shook his head. "It makes no difference. She can apologize all she wants to your father _and_ I, but as of right now, she's not permitted to come back."

The hotel heiress frowned. She had really wanted to try to help her friend this time, but apparently it hadn't worked, as the outcome usually was for London Tipton. Now, she wasn't overly worked up about it, since the whole thing wasn't really her fault. But, she decided to pretend to Moseby that it was some sort of big deal.

"Fine then, Moseby." She started to walk slowly away, turning her head casually over her shoulder every now and then to check Mr. Moseby's reaction. "I'll just walk away. I don't think she'll be _too _disappointed. You know, it's not like Maddie was my friend or anything!" London ran back over to the front desk yelling, "She was just the one and only, _best_!"

Then she clasped her hands below her chin in a pleading way. "_Please, oh please give Maddie her job baaack_!" She begged.

Meanwhile, up on the 23rd floor of the Tipton, at the Martin suite, Zack and Cody were in their bedroom, Zack sprawled out on his bed, attempting to shoot hoops with a basketball from where he was, Cody on the other side, spreading his homework in front of him on the floor.

Zack sighed as he watched his latest throw rebound off the rim, sail across the room, bounce off Cody's bed, and knock right into his pile of homework, which got scattered all over the place. "Hey, watch it!" He scolded, and heaved the ball back at Zack, who caught it and set it down next to the bed.

"Cody, you really need to chill! I mean – ever since the huge 'scene' you made in the lunchroom today, you haven't talked to _anyone_, and even when you did, it was all shouting and complaining," Zack said, using air quotes with his fingers around the word 'scene.'

Cody shot him the meanest, most menacing look Zack had ever seen. He read his expression, which clearly said, "Back off, or I'll –." Zack didn't want to finish that thought in his head. For the first time in his life, he actually felt _afraid_ of his brother, which was obviously a first. Zack swallowed hard, silently praying for Cody to stop glaring at him like that.

But it did not happen. Instead, Cody opened his mouth slowly, getting ready to speak. "Don't _ever _bring that up – _again_," He ordered, trying to sound tough, without really succeeding.

Zack let out forced laughter. "I wasn't meaning to bring it up, I just thought –."

"Well, whatever you thought, you thought _wrong_!" Cody started gathering up his dispersed papers from around the room, and prepared to get back to his work.

Zack sighed, and sat upright on his bed. "Are you _sure_ you don't wanna talk about this, Cody? I know that I always feel better when I talk to someone about _my_ problems," Zack explained, making an effort to create peace between him and his brother, before they had to sleep in the same room together that night.

Cody directed his eyes at Zack. "Are you trying to tell me that I have a problem?" He challenged a trace of anger still in his voice.

"No, but is there's something else going on that you're feeling uncomfortable about, you know you can always tell me," Zack assured his brother. He was trying to force Cody into telling him about the note Katja had given him, even though he already knew about it. Zack just needed to hear his brother to tell him the truth. They just couldn't go through life with Cody lying, and Zack figuring things out on his own. As twin brothers, the two of them needed to be able to talk to each other.

"Well there's nothing else going on, so now can you just leave me alone?" Cody pleaded, actually sounding vulnerable, despite his earlier attempts to seem tough.

Zack let out a deep breath. "Cody –."

Cody started to gather his homework up in his arms quickly. "Fine Zack, I see how it is! _I'll _just leave!" And with that, he crossed over to the bedroom door, letting it swing shut behind him as he exited.

Zack wasn't sure if he had heard correctly, but he thought he could faintly hear Cody muttering to himself, "I wish you weren't my brother!" He frowned to himself. It was pretty normal for Zack to get angry with his brother, but never, _ever_, had Cody gotten this mad at Zack before, and for this, Zack mentally punched himself in the gut for pushing Cody too hard into confessing.

First of all, Zack was fighting with Maddie, and second, he was still figuring out what to do to about Katja liking him. Last but not least, now Cody was getting angry at him and except for his mother, Zack didn't really have anyone else to talk to about problems like this. He had gotten an awful lot on his plate in the last two weeks, but yet, Zack wasn't the _least_ bit hungry, or prepared to get rid of it so soon.

The next morning, surprisingly, Zack was the first one to wake, even before Carey had to give them the eight-fifteen morning wake-up call. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and looked over at his alarm clock on the nightstand, and saw that it read eight-oh-six. Zack had been extremely tired the previous night, and had settled into bed even before Cody had come into the bedroom, around nine o'clock. That most likely was why he had awoken so much earlier than usual.

Zack looked over at his twin brother, sleeping contentedly, all snuggled under the covers, his blue blankie resting next to him on the pillow. He smiled to himself. It was so nice to see his brother resting peacefully, because once he woke up, the whole suite would be in an uproar.

Zack quickly and quietly climbed out of bed, and started to slip on his clothes for that day, a pair of baggy denim jeans, a long-sleeved red t-shirt, and a pair of black Converse high-tops. Just as he was finishing tying the laces on his right shoe, Carey burst into the room, and soon wore a puzzled look when she noticed that her one son was sound asleep, the other fully dressed and ready to go.

"Zack? I can't believe you're up this early!" Carey commented in a whisper.

"I went to bed a little earlier last night," Zack replied, standing up, and adjusting his shirt.

Carey stepped inside the room, and peered over at her sleeping son. "Cody, honey, it's time to get up!" She called softly, watching him roll on his other side facing the wall. "Cody! Time to get ready for school!"

She gave one more attempt to wake him, before turning to Zack. "I'll give him a few more minutes to sleep, and then Zack, will you wake him for me?" She asked.

Zack nodded, and retrieved his backpack from the floor in front of his desk. Once Carey left the room, he padded over to his 'sleeping' brother. With a small shake, Zack called out, "C'mon, Cody, I know you're up! You're gonna be late for school if you don't get out of bed!" He kicked the side of his brother's bed, and sighed.

Cody rolled onto his stomach, and pulled the covers all the way up over his head, and mumbled something, but Zack couldn't understand what he had said. Zack grabbed the end of his sheets and tugged them down, revealing Cody's face.

Soon enough, Cody pulled them back up with a grunt. "Zack, just leave me alone! I can't _ever_ show my face in school again, and it's all _your _fault!" He yelled, his voice somewhat muffled under the covers.

Zack grinned. "When you say you can't show your face in school again, does that mean _I _can't go to school either? I mean – your face _is_ mine, too, except, mine looks better!" He cracked.

Cody sprung up in bed, and stared at him. "I meant that _figuratively_, not _literally_!" He rebuked.

Zack shrugged. "What's the difference?"

Cody collapsed backwards onto his bed with a groan. "Fool!"

With a small cackle, Zack exited the bedroom, smiling. He _loved _teasing his brother like that, and then watching him get all fussed up. But something Cody had said to him that morning stuck in his mind, and he stopped to think for a second.

'_Zack, just leave me alone! I can't show my face in school **ever** again, and it's all **your** fault!' _ Cody had shouted. The last few words kept on repeating themselves in Zack's mind over and over again: _'all **your** fault!' _ Meaning that as Cody saw it, the whole lunchroom scene was _Zack's_ fault. Sure, Zack admitted that he had been wrong trying to pry the information from his brother, and causing him to explode with anger serving as the dynamite. That part had indeed been all his fault. But for some reason, it just didn't seem right to Zack that it had been his fault, and his fault only. Then again, who else was there to blame? It certainly wasn't Cody's fault.

He considered all of this very carefully in his mind, as he went over to the kitchen and sat down at the table with his backpack. Carey glanced over at him from the counter, where she was fixing breakfast. "Did you wake up your brother?" Carey asked.

"I tried to, but he said he didn't wanna get up," Zack responded with a heavy sigh.

Carey stopped what she was doing, and crossed the suite to the boys' bedroom. "I'd better go check on him to make sure he's doing alright," She told him, before disappearing inside the room.

Zack sighed. He hated seeing his brother acting this way all because of a girl. It had really brought him down, and hanging around Cody wasn't so much fun anymore, now that all he wanted to do was moan and sulk over his pathetic life. And how _he_ had gotten caught up in all of it. That was what Zack's life had come to all of a sudden. He felt like crying; over Maddie, their whole fight, his poor brother, and most of all, himself. But he didn't cry. He _couldn't_ cry. Not in front of his mom or brother. Zack needed to stay strong for all of them.

But then, just out of nowhere, it hit him – _hard_. All of his thoughts towards Katja had been put together finally. Zack had been looking all this time for someone to blame for his brother's unhappiness, and when it narrowed down, it was technically _Katja's _fault. She had broken Cody's heart without even knowing it, at least until yesterday when it was made pretty clear that Cody liked her. No, Zack wasn't really blaming Elsa's nice for the whole situation, because there were so many things going on between him and Cody that Katja didn't even know about, so there was no way she could have known how to act around Cody before lunch yesterday.

Just then, Zack's thoughts got interrupted when his mom barged back into the room, a worried expression on her face. "Zack," She said, and reached inside the fridge for a bag of ice. "Cody's running a fever," She explained. "He's really burning up, and I'm keeping him home from school today. I need you to get his homework from all of his classes, alright?"

Zack nodded. Now, Cody wasn't the type to lie to his mom, or anyone, at that. Although, he did seem pretty upset after the cafeteria incident, and all day yesterday and so far this morning, that was no reason for him to actually fake sick, just so he wouldn't have to face the embarrassment. It seemed that there was always the possibility as well that he really was sick, but under the circumstances, that seemed very unlikely. But _was_ his brother _really_ sick, or was it all just a scam? He wasn't sure just yet. It was too early to tell.

But to Zack's surprise, Katja never showed up at their usual meeting spot. When he finally arrived at school, Zack scoured over the area, in search of her, but she was not there. Maybe Cody had faked sick for no reason at all.

Later, during third period Civics class, Zack reached across his desk and tapped Bob on the back. They were in the middle of a pop quiz, and the rest of the class was silent.

"Yeah?" Bob asked loudly as he turned around.

"Shh!" Zack whispered.

Bob gripped onto his desk and turned around, startled to find their teacher, Mrs. Riley hovering over him, her glasses poised on the bridge of her nose, her neck craned forward like that of a bird's. "Did I just hear _talking _during my pop quiz?" She demanded with pure disgust.

Bob gasped and then folded his hands on his desk like a good student. "N – No ma'am!" He replied sweetly.

Mrs. Riley smiled and patted him on the head. "That's what I thought!" Then, she continued making her rounds, turning her back on Bob and Zack.

This time, Bob turned his head ever so slightly, waiting for Zack to say something.

"Do you know where Katja is?" Zack whispered, keeping a close eye on the teacher as he spoke. He was trying to make note that she was supposed to be in their class right now.

Bob gave a small shrug. "I haven't seen her. I guess she's not here."

Zack sighed. "Darn it!" He was hoping to get the opportunity to speak to her about Cody. Then it occurred to him that Katja too, could be trying to stay away from the humiliation as well, by skipping school. It was one thing for the entire grade to know about the whole thing, but having the Katja herself avoiding the situation was – Zack never even got to finish his thought, because shortly after, the door to the classroom swung open, revealing Katja, dressed normally for once, in a pair of embellished jeans, a baby blue cami underneath a tiny denim jacket, and a pair of beaded flip-flops. It seemed that she had finally ditched the ugly skirts and shapeless blouses, and was starting to dress as the other girls in school did. She had even straightened her hair, and pulled it into a ponytail on the side. One thing that hadn't changed was that she still wore glasses, but the tiny sore where her mole had been was starting to heal and almost invisible now. But as Zack was checking her out, he realized she was, well – pretty. Her glasses didn't matter all that much, and ever since her mole had disappeared, her entire face seemed to glow.

Mrs. Riley looked over at the new arrival, giving her an expressionless look. Katja just smiled, and handed the red tardy pass of paper to the teacher.

"And where on earth were you, Miss Shickelgrubermeiger?" She demanded angrily snatching the paper from Katja's hand.

Katja's grin didn't fade even the slightest bit. "I 'ad a doctor's appointment zis morning," She replied.

"So, you just _assume_ that's a good enough reason to barge right into my class just as we are taking a pop quiz?" Mrs. Riley screeched. Nobody had really expected her to go off like that, even though she was a very irritable woman. Zack watched in amazement as Katja stood her ground, looking the teacher directly in the eyes.

Katja just shrugged and grinned up at her. "Vell, duh!" She replied matter-of-factly. Obviously she was the type of girl that wasn't afraid of anything. Katja crossed the room, as Mrs. Riley stared at her, and took her assigned seat next to Zack.

"Whoa, where'd that come from?" Bob joked.

She looked over at him and shrugged. "I don't even know ze answer to zat!"

Mrs. Riley stalked over to her, and leaned in, her eyes wide with rage. "Well you better give me a good one, 'cause right now, you are looking at an afternoon of detention, with _me_!" She hollered.

Katja's jaw dropped at that. "_Detention?" _ She squealed, for a second forgetting about her fake accent. She clamped her hand over her mouth, hoping nobody, especially Zack had heard that.

When Mrs. Riley left Katja's desk, Bob leaned over and whispered to her, "Detention! Wow that's harsh, man!" He shook his head. "I mean girl – I mean –." His voice rose several pitches as the rest of the class now eyed him.

Zack cut him off. "Don't worry, Bob, we_ all _know what you mean!" He said, making it clear the entire class had heard him.

Katja smiled at him dreamily. She loved the way he handled awkward situations like that.

Zack obviously saw Katja gazing at him like that, because the second his eyes met hers, he turned away, his cheeks turning bright pink.

_What could this possibly mean?_ He wondered. _Why am I getting so nervous around Katja all of a sudden? I mean – she's just a girl, but not just **any **girl – she's the girl **Cody** likes. So I better not be getting any ideas…_

_Whoa, Zack! Where are these thoughts coming from? I don't really have any **feelings **for Katja – do I? _Zack felt a shiver run up and down his spine as he thought about that. He knew he didn't really like Katja like that. But, what else could explain the way he felt when she walked into the classroom? It was true, she was very pretty, and clearly Cody had seen that even when Zack hadn't. He now regretted his decision earlier when he had rejected her when she asked him out. Now, seeing who she really was, Zack realized that he didn't have to worry about his brother anymore. He was sick and tired of constantly "looking after" his overly-sensitive, blanket-hugging geek of a brother like he had before. By trying to protect Cody, he had missed the greatest opportunity with a girl that he thought he had ever had, and here his brother was, still depressed over the whole thing.

Zack knew that it wasn't his responsibility to take care of Cody anymore. They were thirteen now, and he didn't need the protection from rejection that Zack had offered all these years. When narrowed down, it was pretty simple: Zack had been asked out by the girl that Cody liked, and there was no law that said he couldn't go out with her. It had been _his_ decision, and his alone not to go out with Katja because he felt bad that she didn't like Cody. Zack had made that decision because he cared for his brother, and even though for a second or two he had reconsidered and really wanted to go out with Katja, he knew the choice he had to make.

Even though a part inside of him wanted to just forget about his twin, and follow his heart, but the other part, the _stronger_ part was arguing with the first part that it was wrong to "just forget" about Cody. He was his brother after all, and it was his duty to sacrifice things for Cody just like he did for Zack all the time, without even being asked.

Although it was very hard, Zack forced himself to concentrate on his quiz and throughout the rest of class. Sure, his mind wandered elsewhere, but he always managed to fight those thoughts away. Zack had plenty of time to worry about Katja and his brother later.

As soon as Zack arrived back at the Martin suite, he found the living room and kitchen area completely empty. He had expected his brother to be up and wandering around waiting for him. Zack now suspected that maybe his brother really _was_ sick and not just faking it to avoid the embarrassment at school.

"Cody?" Zack called out, as he let his book bag slide off of his shoulders and plop onto the floor beside the kitchen table.

Just then, the door to the twin's bedroom swung open, revealing a very exhausted-looking Cody, still dressed in his pajamas. "Well how was _your_ little day off?" He demanded, accusingly.

"It stank as bad as one of those donkeys Esteban's always talking about!" Cody grumbled, holding his head in his hands as he headed for the table.

"I see." He looked down at his feet, then back up at Cody. "So, I guess you really _were_ sick after all?"

Cody fell down into his chair at the table and sighed, closing his eyes. "Don't _even_ go there," He warned, a hint of aggravation in his voice.

Zack tossed his arms up in the air, and took a step back. "Wow, you really _are_ sick!" He muttered, trying to back Cody into confessing.

It didn't work right away. Cody reopened his eyes and frowned up at his brother. "Why would I be faking it?"

Zack chuckled for a moment. "Umm – maybe because you humiliated yourself in front of the _whole_ grade during lunch yesterday?" He suggested. "And now, you don't wanna have to face Katja again."

Cody jumped up from his seat almost as quickly as he had in the lunchroom the previous day. "I was _trying _to forget about that!" He stormed back across the room with renewed energy.

Zack began to follow him. "No, Cody – I'm sorry – I, uh didn't mean it! Wait!" He made it as far as the bedroom door, before Cody slammed it in his brother's face, and locked it.

He sighed. "Well, that went well!" Zack suddenly regretted bringing up a past event that Cody had obviously been trying to put out of his mind all this time. "Look, man – I'm sorry, will you please just talk to me?" He begged.

There was no answer. "You know – Katja didn't even mention it at school today. No one did." Zack was in fact, telling the truth this time. Either the entire grade had forgotten about the whole ordeal, or they simply did not care.

The door slowly opened, and Cody poked just his head out. "You were saying?"

Zack sighed. "It's just – I really think that you need to get back out there, you know? Be my brother, the comeback kid!" He told him. "Trust me, it'll feel good when you finally do!"

"Yeah, only _you_ would know!" Cody replied, sarcastically.

"When life knocks you down – you gotta bounce right back into reality and just make the best of your situation," Zack explained, actually sounding smart for once.

Cody grinned. "Hey where did you get that?"

"Honestly, from _you_," Zack answered.

"Wow, you actually _pay attention_ when I'm talking?" Cody joked with a little smile. He opened the door the rest of the way, and stepped out.

Zack frowned. "Sometimes."

"Oh – so my words of wisdom _do_ actually get through to you after all?" Cody asked, sounding eager to hear the response.

"To make this a brotherly moment, do I have to lie and say yes?" Zack queried.

Cody nodded, a huge smile on his face. "Uh huh!"

"Okay, _yes_!" He said. "Now let's hug you emotional little dude!"

The boys embraced, finally making peace. It seemed as though neither of them even cared about what had gone on between them over the past few days. Their special relationship had been repaired after all this time, and each twin felt at least twenty pounds lighter.

**Note: **Wow that was a _long_ chapter! I hope you all liked this one. I think this really showed the more edgy side of Cody. Zack might actually be starting to like Katja now, after her transformation, but I'll just have to wait and see where the chapters ahead take me. I realize that this was mostly about Zack and Cody, but I promise that there will be more of London and Maddie's side of the story in future chapters. So, what do you guys think? Should Maddie get her job back? And should London get all the attention at the party, even though she didn't do _anything_? Be sure to let me know! I liked the part at the end with the brotherly love! What did you guys think? Did Zack do the right thing for his brother, or should he have taken the girl? Any comments, suggestions, or questions are accepted! Please read and review!

**Up next**

**Chapter Six:**

**All Hell Breaks Loose**


	7. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the TSL, but it would be pretty cool if I did!

**Author's Note: **This has to be my absolute _favorite_ chapter so far of this story! I'm sorry if it took awhile to update, but as we're getting into the last few weeks of school, I'll be really busy with cheerleading and studying for my finals! For a while, I was grounded for getting into an argument with this girl, but yeah – whatever. That's another reason I haven't gotten around to updating lately.

As you might realize from the title, "All Hell Breaks Loose," this chapter is where everything and everybody erupts into a fit of chaos just before the Halloween Party. In this chapter, _everybody_ is going to get mad at _everyone_! I only hope it doesn't get too disordered. There will even be some moments where London actually sounds _smart_! I really want everyone to enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. Please read and review!

Another BIG thanks to scrivania! You're AWESOME!

Chapter Six

All Hell Breaks Loose

For once, Zack actually thought that his brother had taken his advice. Cody was going back to school, after owning up to faking sick the previous day, after the lunchroom incident. He understood that none of his friends seemed to remember it, or that it wasn't such a big deal. Cody was even starting to get over it.

Meanwhile, down in the lobby, Maddie sat in an oversized lounge chair, dressed in her school uniform, waiting for London, so they could head to school together. She had the morning newspaper resting in her lap. The Tipton was no longer considered her enemy, since she had talked to Moseby, and even though she couldn't have her job back, she still felt that this hotel was a big part of her life, and she didn't want to avoid it forever.

She wasn't surprised that Muriel, _once again_, stood behind the candy counter, wearing a bored expression on her face. Just by watching the way Moseby checked on Muriel every once and awhile, Maddie could just tell he was dreaming for a more trustworthy employee.

Maddie turned the page of the newspaper she was reading, just as she heard the familiar sound of the revolving door behind her. She turned her head, and was surprised to see Katja – _Amber_ making her way across the lobby, a big grin on her face.

"Amber? I mean – _Katja_ – what are you doing here?" Maddie asked, as she watched the girl draw nearer. She had almost forgotten that nobody but her knew who she really was.

Amber waited until she reached Maddie's chair before answering. "I always come to the Tipton in the morning to walk to the bus stop with Zack and Cody," She whispered, not wanting Moseby to hear her speaking without the accent he thought she had.

Maddie folded up her paper, and stuffed it back inside her bag. "Oh, so what's up?"

"Actually, I need to tell you something," Katja replied, speaking a little louder this time. With a grin, she pulled up the closest chair, and made herself comfortable.

Her eyes met Maddie's and she spoke in a low voice. "I just talked to my father the other night, and he's arranged for the _real_ Katja Shickelgrubermeiger to fly in from Sweden the night of the Halloween party. I'm planning to reveal myself that same night and Aunt Elsa will get to meet the niece she thought she already met. Isn't that great?" She asked, with delight.

Maddie grinned. "Wow, Amber, that's great!" She clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing how loud she had shouted that. Moseby had even heard, and was peering over at them, with suspicion.

In an attempt to cover up her mistake, Maddie looked in Moseby's direction, then back to Katja, and said in a rather rehearsed tone that was loud enough for the entire lobby to hear, "I mean – wow, Katja – Amber's a great name for your pet – wiener dog." When Moseby was no longer looking, Maddie shrugged at Katja, silently telling her that she had just uttered something very random.

Amber leaned in closer, and whispered to Maddie, "Wiener dog?"

Just then, a voice behind them interrupted their conversation, making them both jump.

"Katja, I don't really recall you ever getting a viener dog."

They both snapped their heads around at the same time, Maddie bumping hers into Amber's. They both clutched their heads, wincing in pain, and then finally looked up, only to find Elsa hovering over them.

Amber and Maddie jumped up, and forced a smile, trying to make the situation seem casual. "Aunt Elsa!" Amber greeted her. Then she frowned, remembering about the accent that she had to fake when speaking to her aunt. "Vat are you doing here?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes, and placed her hands on her hips. "I could ask you ze same – question."

Amber frowned, and through clenched teeth asked, "How much did you see?"

Elsa changed the position of her arms from her hips, to across her chest. "Long enough to know about ze animal you are planning to get. And if you ask me, if a dog ever entered the St. Mark's, it vould be a Shi Tzu, named – _Schnitzel_!"

Maddie leaned over to Amber, and whispered in her ear, "What's with you Swedish people and _schnitzel_?"

"Vat vas zat, blondie?" Elsa snapped.

Maddie shook her head. "Oh never mind!"

Elsa turned her attention back to Katja. "Anyvay, vhy aren't you in school?"

Amber shrugged. "Because it didn't start yet?" She replied matter-of-factly. "I'm vaiting for Zack and Cody so ve can leave."

"More blondies!" Elsa muttered under her breath. Then she turned on her heel, and headed out the front doors of the Tipton.

Maddie and Amber let out a long sigh of relief and collapsed back into their seats. Amber adjusted her glasses and sat upright in her chair, as the elevator doors opened, revealing Zack and Cody, dressed for school with their backpacks.

Amber smiled at Maddie, and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Have fun at school, and great news!" Maddie told her.

She nodded a thank-you reply, and hurried over to the twins, ready to start another school day with the cutest boys she had ever met.

* * *

The students all pushed and shoved their way out of the cafeteria as lunch ended, Cody and Zack falling behind the crowd.

"So," Zack started. "How's your first day back?"

Cody smiled. "Great! I'm just happy that most kids have forgotten about the whole thing," He admitted.

"Did anyone say anything to you about it?"

"Just Tapeworm and Bob. But they're my friends, and I'm just glad that no one else remembers," Cody explained, with a sigh.

"Yeah, good point. Especially Katja," Zack said softly, just as she walked out of the lunchroom behind them.

"Vat about me?" She asked, catching up to the twins in the hallway.

Zack smiled. "Nothing. Just that you don't remember what happened to Cody in the cafeteria two days ago," He replied absentmindedly. He had clearly forgotten that Cody didn't want him to mention the topic anymore.

Katja's face went blank and Cody whisper-shouted to his brother, "Zack?"

Cody was too embarrassed to even look back at Katja. Instead, he just buried his face in his hands, and scurried away, leaving Zack and Katja alone.

"Look, Zack – is zere somezing about Cody zat you vanna tell me?" She asked softly.

Zack sighed. He didn't know whether or not to tell Katja the truth and have his brother hate him forever if he didn't already, or not say anything, and keep Cody's secret. "There is, but you see – you just have to trust me when I say I can't tell you."

Katja frowned. She put on a fake flirty smile, and stroked Zack's cheek with her fingers. She stuck her lower lip out in a pout, and mumbled, "Please?" She lowered her arm to her side, not changing her facial expression.

Zack couldn't help it. She just looked so cute like that, and he didn't want to disappoint her, by not telling her the truth. But he did what he had to do.

He pouted too, and traced over her soft cheek with his hand, but then frowned. Biting his lower lip, he fought the strong urge. "No!" He turned to leave, but Katja grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around.

_Wow, she really **does** like me!_He thought to himself. _But right now she's just **scaring **me!_

Katja scowled at him, and not letting go of his shoulders replied, "Tell me!" She was bent over him, and he was bending backwards, trying to escape her tight grasp. Now, Katja wasn't much taller than Zack, but from this position, she appeared to tower over him.

"Okay, okay," Zack muttered, backing out of her grip. He sighed. "I'll tell you."

Katja clapped her hands together, (much like London Tipton did) and said, "Yay!"

Zack leaned in closer. "Okay, but Katja – you can't tell anyone!" He warned. Then, he stepped up next to Katja and whispered something in her ear.

Cody was standing nearby, without them even knowing, and he gasped, realizing that his brother had just told Katja he liked her.

* * *

Cody shot right into the Tipton after school like a rocket. All of his pent-up feelings were finally starting to break free, and he screamed, "I hate Zack!" With that said, he collapsed with his backpack onto the couch in the lobby, the anger rising in his chest.

Zack hadn't taken the bus home with him, which made Cody suspicious. His brother almost _always _came home with him, no matter what the circumstances were. After thinking about it for a while, he realized that _none_ of his friends, even Tapeworm had ridden the school bus today. The infuriated him even more, to know that wherever Zack was, his friends were too, and they _hadn't_ invited Cody along.

But just as he was thinking about that, Maddie and London entered the Tipton, one of them fuming, the other one clueless.

"I can't believe you did that!" Maddie hollered. "How could _anyone_ be so _stupid_?"

London didn't reply. She just crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back on Maddie.

Cody said to Maddie from his seat, "Well, it _is_ London."

Maddie groaned, and then rolled her eyes. "London, come on. If we're gonna solve this problem, then we have to make up and start working _together_, okay?"

London pretended to be interested in her manicure, still not looking back.

"You know what? Fine then! If you don't wanna be a part of this Halloween party, then _don't_! But don't expect to get all the attention, either!" Maddie shouted. "You're such a spoiled hotel heiress!"

London smiled, and turned back to face her. "Glad we agree on something." Then, she strode off, heading for the elevators. Once she had disappeared inside one of them, Maddie fell back into one of the chairs across from the couch, and sighed. "She's so conceited! I don't get why all the careless people have to be rich! If I were rich, I guarantee you I wouldn't think about myself ninety-nine, point nine percent of the time the way London does!" She shouted.

Cody glanced over at her for a moment. "What did she do now?" He sat up straighter in his seat, ready for whatever her answer might be.

It never came. Maddie just rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Cody – but I really don't feel like talking about it right now."

The Tipton doors opened yet another time, and in shuffled Zack, a big smile on his face. He headed over to where his brother was, and dropped his backpack on the floor beside the couch.

Maddie noticed he had arrived, and shot him a nasty look, just before springing up from her seat, and stomping away.

Zack looked hopefully in her direction as she left, then with a sigh, joined his twin on the couch. "I just can't get it through to her, you know?"

Cody nodded. "Exactly how I feel." He wasn't sure if he was still angry at his brother, but he didn't want to pretend like nothing had happened. Cody had seen the whole thing in the hallway. Zack had told Katja that Cody liked her, and now she would never talk to him again. Now, Cody didn't like to jump to conclusions so quickly, because that was the main thing that usually hurt him the most, but this time he just couldn't help it.

With another heavy sigh, Zack glanced over at his brother. "This is about Katja again – isn't it?" It almost seemed like he had been saying the same thing to his brother a lot recently.

But this time, Cody actually said something in reply. He jumped up, and hovered over his brother, his finger pointed toward his face. "Don't play innocent with me! I saw what you did in the hallway!"

Zack tossed his hands up in defense. "What are you _talking _about?"

Cody scowled. "You told Katja I liked her!" He glanced around realizing that he had said that a little too loudly. Moseby stood behind his desk, wincing at what Cody had just shouted for the whole lobby to hear. When Cody turned back around, he saw Katja standing in the doorway, a pained expression on her face.

Zack pulled his brother down next to him, and whispered, "No, Cody. That's not what I told her."

Cody threw his head back in embarrassment. He could just feel his cheeks turning pink, as he felt Katja's eyes on him. So, now, even if Zack was telling the truth, and he really _hadn't _told Katja anything, she knew anyhow, due to Cody's outburst in the middle of the lobby. He jumped up once more, and started to head for the elevators, his head hung in shame.

Katja rushed over to him, and tried to stop him from leaving. "No, Cody, don't!" She pleaded. But, he just pushed past her, and pressed the button on the wall. When the elevator stopped to pick him up, he climbed inside, and then he disappeared from view, the elevators closing in front of him.

Zack slowly walked over to Katja, and shrugged. "So, now you know," He said, quietly.

She put her hand on her head and sighed at the whole situation. Katja glanced in the direction that Cody had disappeared, and shook her head, before turning away.

That was when Carey Martin entered the lobby from rehearsal, and saw the sad faces of one of her sons, and Elsa's niece. "Well, what's with all the unhappy faces over here?" She asked, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Oh, it – it's nothing, Miss Martin," Katja answered quickly. She shot Zack a warning look, silently telling him not to mention the episode that had just taken place there.

Zack caught on right away, and went along with it. "R – Right. It's nothing to worry about, mom. Cody's just feeling a little down, that's all."

While Carey's eyes were still trained on Zack, Katja reached over and gave him a light slap on the head, as if saying, "No – leave Cody _out_ of it!"

Zack let out a small yelp, and said, "What was that for?"

Carey narrowed her eyes at the both of them, as if waiting for an explanation.

Not wanting to make a scene in front of Carey, she lied and said, "S – Sorry. Fast reflexes." Katja flexed, and offered a nervous smile.

Zack rolled his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have even brought Cody into the picture.

* * *

A few minutes later, Carey, Zack, and Katja headed up to the Martin suite to check on Cody.

Zack entered the suite first. "Cody!" He was nowhere to be found.

The other two stepped through the doorway behind him.

"Cody?" Zack hurried across the room, and opened their bedroom door. He poked his head out a few seconds later. "He's gone."

Carey gasped. "Well, honey – where do you think he went?" She crossed the room, and placed her hands on her son's shoulders, waiting for an answer.

Zack sighed. "He could be anywhere." He shot a quick glance over at Katja, who just turned away, embarrassed. It was obvious that she felt bad about what had happened down in the lobby.

For a while, nobody said anything. But then, almost as if he was being sent a telepathic message, Zack had an idea. "The rooftop!"

When the trio arrived upstairs, they peeked around the doorway leading out onto the rooftop. "There's Cody." Zack whispered, pointing to the counter that he was seated at near the pool. "I'll go talk to him." He started to walk in that direction, when Katja grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him back. "Whoa there! This is between Cody and _I_. So, I'll go talk to him." She stated, not caring about the accent she had to fake in front of them.

Carey and Zack exchanged confused expressions, and then watched her walk away.

Katja made it all the way over to where Cody was sitting without any trouble. She knew that he probably wouldn't feel like talking to _her_, of all people, at a time like this. But it was up to her to make him realize that he didn't have any reason to feel embarrassed.

"Hey, Cody?" She said softly, and plopped down on the stool beside him.

He just turned his head the other way, ignoring her, and pretending to be really interested in the ice cream in front of him.

She didn't care anymore if he didn't answer her. She would talk, and he'd pretend not to care about a word she was saying, but he would still listen.

Katja took a deep breath, and got right to the point. "Cody – I realize zat you are mad at Zack and feel a little embarrassed about ze situation, but zere's no reason to be. Vouldn't you feel better just knowing that?"

Cody continued to ignore her, even though he obviously could hear everything she was saying.

Katja was starting to get a little fed up with him not talking to her, but then again, when she imagined herself in a scenario like that, she probably would have felt and acted the same way. "Well, I tried!" She sighed, and got up from her seat. She was giving Cody one last chance to start speaking. When he remained silent, still digging at his ice cream with a spoon, Katja felt her anger rise. "Zat does it, I'm outta here!"

She turned to leave, but then heard a familiar voice behind her. "I wouldn't give up that easily."

Katja spun around, only to find London Tipton settled into a chair by the pool, a magazine rose before her face, as if she were actually _reading_ it.

"London, you – you _read_?" Katja gasped.

The hotel heiress just smiled. "No – I'm just counting how many pictures I'm in!" She patted the seat next to her, offering for Katja to sit down.

She took her seat beside London, and said, "I vas gonna say – I didn't know you _could_ read!"

"Oh of course, I learned in high school!" London replied.

_I can't believe Maddie actually compared me to **London**! She's dumber than a post! But then again, she's rich and I **do** like her outfit. _Katja thought to herself. London had put together her poolside ensemble, which was a floral pink and green skirt, a rhinestone-studded halter, an expensive pair of Dolce & Gabbana flip-flops, and a wide sun hat.

She removed her Chanel sunglasses, and added, "But I've never wasted my time on silly stuff like that!"

"Like the rest of us?" Katja guessed.

"So _you_ think it's a waste of time, too?" London gushed.

"No – it's just zat -." Katja stopped after noticing the confused expression on London's face. "Never mind." She started to get up, but London stopped her.

"Don't go. I actually need to ask you something, first," London explained.

Katja's eyes grew wide. "Look, if you need advice, I'm just warning you – it's not vone of my strong skills," She cracked.

London shook her head. "It's not that. I just need your opinion on something." She started to dig through her huge bag, just as Zack hurried over to where Katja was sitting, and dragged her up out of her seat, and inside the doorway, where Carey was still waiting.

"What the _heck_ are you doing?" Zack demanded in a loud whisper.

"Why the _heck_ are you whispering?" Katja fired back.

Zack rolled his eyes. "Look, you were supposed to do three things: go out there, talk to Cody, and get back in here. Not _once_ did _anybody_ tell you to stop and chat with London!" He raged.

Carey put Zack's shoulder in a firm grip. "Don't talk to your girlfriend like that!"

"She's not my _girlfriend_!" Zack cringed at the thought. "I hardly _know _her!"

"Well, I'm sorry – your friend that's a girl!" Carey corrected herself.

Zack looked back at Katja, and seeing the pain in her eyes, regretted his little outburst.

Katja frowned. "You know – I'm not so sure we were even friends in the first place," She said quietly, before turning on her heel, and walking away.

Zack looked up at his mom, as if searching for an explanation, but all he got was the usual, you-had-it-coming-to-you look plastered to her face.

* * *

Maddie stomped all the way up to London's suite right before dinner. She had remembered the fight that they had earlier, and didn't want it to spoil the Halloween party which was coming up in the next few days.

London of course, answered the door, and let her in, but she wasn't as cheerful as her usual self. Maddie guessed that their argument down in the lobby had really brought it down. That was how Maddie felt herself, anyway.

The two friends sat on the couch, facing each other, each of them not really knowing what exactly to say that would correctly start their conversation.

"So, what's up, Maddie?" She mumbled, trying to sound happy, but without succeeding.

"You know." Maddie said.

London nodded her head slowly. "I just feel like we could have really planned this party much easier if we would have worked together on it. And yes, I _do_ admit that I was wrong for not cooperating at first."

Maddie smiled. It was so great to hear these words coming out of her friend's mouth, since they were rarely spoken in that specific order. It was considered a very productive day when London Tipton admitted that she was wrong. "Yes," She agreed, "But you _did _end up picking a really nice theme and piecing it all together. I really hate to admit it, London, but you did a great job. And yes, I really _do_ mean it."

London returned the grin. "Thanks, Maddie. You know, we could have actually had fun if we both would have just chilled out and _let_ ourselves go wild," She said.

Maddie nodded, and then stuck out her finger, before reminding London, something. "But not _too_ wild!"

"Right!" London agreed.

They both let out little giggles and then hugged. When the embrace ended, Maddie smiled, as she thought of something. "I don't want to spoil this whole apology thing and everything, but I just remembered something." She paused for dramatic effect. "We _still_ don't have a caterer and the party is in four days!"

London frowned, but then her eyes lit up. "We could always have the Tipton restaurant cater the party. I'll just have to have a little talk with daddy and Mr. Moseby!" London exclaimed.

The smile instantly returned to Maddie's face. "Leave it to London to save the day!"

This comment made London smile, but then she looked confused. "Wait – I've never saved the day like this before."

Maddie took a moment to think about that one, before answering. "Then this is a very special moment!"

The two friends laughed. It felt so much better now that there wasn't any tension left in between them. Now that they had resolved their problems, London and Maddie were actually looking forward to the night of the party, when all their good ideas would come together, and result in the perfect Halloween party. They could only hope that the next few days would go by smoothly.

* * *

For the next day or two, Katja didn't even speak to Zack or Cody. She felt as if she could no longer face either one of them, but for two totally different reasons.

So when she trudged into the Tipton after school in search of Maddie, she only hoped she would not have to see or even hear either one of the twins. She just wouldn't know what to say to them.

But of course, Katja was not a very lucky person in the first place, so when she entered the hotel, only to find Zack standing in the doorway of the cabaret room, she just wanted to curl up and disappear. But that was not an option.

So instead, Katja just held her head high, pretending she didn't even care that they were in the same room as her. As she made her way across the Tipton lobby, she scanned the area, in search of Maddie.

The candy counter girl was nowhere to be found, but her friends from _Our Lady_, Mary-Margaret and Corrie were seated in the center of the room with London.

Katja went over to them and asked, "Has anyvone seen Maddie?"

London shrugged.

"I thought she got fired from the Tipton," Corrie said.

Katja shook her head. "No she quit on Moesby."

Mary-Margaret sighed. "That's not what she told us."

"But why would she lie?" Corrie wondered out loud.

"By the way, who _are_ you?" Mary-Margaret added.

"My name's Katja. And I vas thinking the exact same zing," Katja admitted.

The three girls all looked over at London, who was pretending she wasn't paying any attention to what the others were talking about. "Why are you all looking at me? I don't know anything, either!" She lied.

Katja took an advancing step towards her. "That usually means that you do!" She pulled London up from the couch, and dragged her in front of the elevators, leaving Mary-Margaret and Corrie to exchange confused expressions.

"Alright, princess!" Katja started.

"It's _heir_ess," London corrected her.

Katja rolled her eyes. "Anyvay, I wanna know _exactly_ what you know about Maddie!"

"Hey, what happened to you're accent thingy?" London asked.

"That's hardly the point here!" Katja pointed out. "Just tell me – why did Maddie lie to her friends?"

London didn't answer. Her eyes were fixed on something behind Katja, and she gave a little point in that direction.

"You know Maddie's standing right behind you," A voice from behind Katja said.

She spun around, and saw Maddie standing right there. "Oh! Maddie, I'm so glad you're here!" Katja put and arm around London in an attempt to cover up what Maddie had just heard her say. "I was just telling London, how great a friend you are!"

Maddie held a hand up, stopping her. "Save it. You know, I don't know even know why I thought you were worth it."

"Then just excuse me, as I leave," Katja said softly.She seemed very hurt by Maddie's comment.Then, without looking back, she quietly left the Tipton.

Maddie turned to London. "Do you have any idea why Katja just called me a liar?" She demanded.

London shook her head. "She wasn't calling you a liar, Maddie."

Mary-Margaret and Corrie stepped up next to Maddie. "But it would've been the _truth_!" Mary-Margaret said. She and Corrie turned to leave, but Corrie gave London a friendly wave goodbye, then looked at Maddie and frowned.

Maddie looked over at London once they had left. "What was that all about?"

London sighed. "Mary-Margaret and Corrie found out that you lied to them about loosing your job at the Tipton."

"Oh, no. The only reason I "stretched the truth" –."

London cut her off. "Admit it, Maddie – you _lied_!"

"I know, I know!" Maddie frowned. "As I was saying, the only reason I lied to them was because I didn't want them to know about my fight with Zack."

"You had a fight with Zack?" London asked, bewildered.

Maddie rolled her eyes. She was _not_ in the mood to deal with London's stupidity right now. "It's just that, they don't exactly know my relationship with him, just yet. I told them I just baby-sit him and Cody, but they don't know there's more there than just that."

"You mean you have feelings for Zack?" London probed, trying to understand where Maddie was taking her with this conversation.

"Okay, you are the _only_ one that knows that!" Maddie warned. She hadn't meant to spill the beans to London, of all people, but now that she knew, Maddie had to be sure she could trust her. "Just make sure to keep it on the DL."

"Down low, got it!" She gave Maddie a thumbs-up sign.

Neither one of them noticed that Zack stood a few feet behind Maddie, peering around the door that led into the cabaret room. Judging by the smile on his face, he had heard the whole conversation.

* * *

Zack entered the suite a little while later with a big smile on his face. Cody was nowhere to be found, but Carey sat in the chair across the room from him.

"Well, it looks like Zack had a good day!" She said, and rushed over to hug her son.

"Yeah, mom. I _actually _did!" Zack replied eagerly.

Carey stroked his hair with her fingers and grinned at him. "Oh, yeah? What made it so great?"

Zack smiled again. "I found out that Maddie _likes_ me!"

His mother frowned. She knew that her overly affectionate son had been wrong about these types of things so many times before, and she didn't want to let him down yet another time. "What makes you say that?"

"I heard her talking to London, and she warned her never to tell anyone her secret!" Zack replied, happily.

Carey forced a smile for her son. She just wanted him to be happy, and even though she didn't really believe that Zack had heard enough of the story to be sure. But she kept her mouth shut, and just rubbed the top of Zack's head.

He pulled away, and hurried over to the bedroom door leading into his and Cody's room. Zack peeked inside and called out, "Cody?" Then he returned to the kitchen area, where Carey sat at the kitchen table, shuffling through a stack of mail.

"Mom, do you know where Cody is?" He asked.

Carey let out a long sigh. "I don't know Zack. He disappeared right after he came home from school."

Zack looked at her. "But you saw him?"

"Yes."

Zack sighed and hurried to the suite door. "I'll be back later, mom!" He called, before entering the hallway, and stepping into one of the elevators. He rode all the way down to the lobby, where he found Maddie sitting in the middle of the lobby on the couch.

They of course were still in a fight, but Zack suddenly felt better about facing her when he now knew deep down inside that she _did_ have feelings for him that she had been hiding for so long.

Even though this particular mission had been to find his brother and tell him the good news, but since the opportunity was right in front of him, Zack figured that he should try to talk to her.

"Hey, Maddie." Zack greeted, softly as he approached. He had opted not to say "sweet thang," because last time it had upset her and he really didn't want to make things any worse than they already were.

She offered him a small smile, despite the fact that she was still extremely mad at him. "Hi." Maddie opened a magazine in her lap, taking her eyes off of Zack.

Zack frowned. She obviously didn't want to talk about anything right now, but it didn't seem like the usual cold shoulder that she gave him. Zack could just tell that something else was going on, and Maddie was clearly hurting inside.

"Maddie -." Zack just wanted to pretend that nothing had happened between the two of them, so he could get her to talk to him for once. He badly wanted to find out what had upset her today, so he could try and fix it if he could.

Maddie just shook her head. "I don't want to talk, Zack." She spoke the words that Zack dreaded the most.

His head fell forward, and he sighed. There it was. His big chance to help Maddie out with her problems, and it was now gone. Zack now felt as if he had failed horribly and nothing would ever get better between them. He only hoped that by Friday, the night of the Halloween party, everything would get better, and it would all work out for him.

Maddie, seeing the look on Zack's face, sighed and tossed her magazine aside. She stood up and waited for his eyes to meet hers. With gentle hands, Maddie gripped onto Zack's shoulders, and tried to force a smile, without really succeeding.

He could now see the tears forming in her eyes, and Zack just wanted to throw his arms around her and cry, too. But he understood that it would be better for him to just handle it the way a real man would, and wait for her to come to him.

Maddie took a deep breath then let it out. "It's not your fault, Zack." She paused. "It never was." And with that, she took off, sobbing, leaving Zack bewildered, and a million thoughts buzzing about his head.

Zack didn't go looking for Cody after that. He had another mission that he wanted to start, before returning to his own suite.

* * *

He headed across the street, shortly after his brief talk with Maddie, and into the St. Mark's hotel. Zack was greeted by a strong spicy scent that wafted throughout the lobby. Unlike the Tipton's bright open lobby of friendly and inviting colors, the St. Mark's Hotel had dark glassy floors, and the lobby walls were painted a deep shade of red. Sure, it was nonetheless a beautiful hotel, but Zack found the colors gloomy and depressing.

Zack made his way across the lobby to the front desk, and dinged the bell, waiting for somebody to help him.

"Vell, vell, vell, if it isn't the troublemaking twin -." Elsa stepped behind the desk when she heard the bell, and offered a menacing smile.

Zack took a step back, but wasn't yet determined to walk away.

"Vat can I do to help you?" She demanded in a tone that was not the least bit friendly.

He took a step forward now. "Uh, yeah – I wanted to know which room your niece Katja is staying in."

Elsa's narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the boy. "Zat's private information, and I vill not just give it out to anyvone!"

Zack sighed. "But she's my friend and I need to speak to her."

She sighed, as well, but did not give in just yet. "I don't think so." Elsa waved her hand, signaling for him to leave. "Now, be gone!"

Zack sighed, and took a few steps away. Obviously this wasn't going to be easy, but being the adventurous twin that he was, he was always looking for an adventure.

He watched as Elsa became too caught up in her paperwork, and turned her back on him, expecting he had already left.

Zack ducked down in front of the desk, and peered around the side. He heard her heels clicking over the floor as she walked away from her desk, and disappeared into one of the doors labeled, "Employees only."

He jumped back to his feet, and climbed over the desk. Using his sweet computer skills, Zack typed in Katja's name and hit "search." Before long, he discovered that she was staying on the fourth floor, room 321.

Not wanting to get caught by Elsa if she returned, he quickly ran back around the desk, and over to the row of elevators. Zack climbed inside the nearest one, and rode up to the fourth floor.

Before long, he had reached his destination, and stood pacing in front of Katja's door, working up enough courage to knock on it. Now he was beginning to realize that he didn't know why he had even come all the way up here.

Zack wanted to talk to her, to get some answers, but remembering that she had walked away from him the previous day, he was starting to realize that there was always the possibility that she wouldn't even be interested in talking to him in the first place.

But he took his chances, and extended his hand to knock, but instead, the door flew open, revealing a solemn-faced Katja. He lowered his hand, and looked down at the ground, waiting for her to invite him in. She of course, did not immediately, and Zack wasn't surprised.

Katja stood there, leaning her body against the doorframe, tapping her shoe on the floor as if waiting for something.

Zack realized what was going on and took a deep breath. "Well are you going to invite me in?" He mentally kicked himself, after realizing what he had just said. In his mind, he had been thinking those words, but never intended on actually _saying _them to her.

She just scowled, and started to slam the door in his face, but he caught it and forced it back open. "Wait!"

Katja struggled, and eventually got it to shut, leaving Zack alone in the hallway.

He had blown it and he knew that. That right there had been his big chance to apologize to her, and he had messed it up. He felt _terrible_. Zack suddenly came to a realization that he hadn't even considered before.

_Do I have feelings for Katja?_ He wondered. _Does she still have feelings for me?_ Zack quickly pushed the idea aside, knowing that he already had figured the answer. If he had really cared about Katja so much, then he wouldn't have acted so disgusted when Carey called her his girlfriend. Obviously this had upset her, and sure he felt bad about hurting her feelings, but it didn't really feel like there was anything else there but a friendship.

Zack knew deep down inside that Cody and Katja were perfect for each other, and he could only hope that his brother's dreams would come true and Katja would end up liking Cody in the end.

As troubled as he felt over all the issues going on in his life, like his fight with Maddie, and argument with Cody, and now this whole Katja thing, Zack had actually learned one thing: he really needed to think before he spoke. His big mouth had been what had gotten him in all of this in the first place. Now Zack could only hope that it would get him _out_ of this mess as well.

**Note: **Wow, I'm finally finished with that chapter! That was probably the longest it's ever taken for me to update a story, and for all the readers that were looking forward to my update, I'm sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update more frequently from now on, and that goes for _all _of my stories. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, because I had a lot of fun writing it. This story has gotten to the point where everybody is mad at everyone: Cody is mad at Zack; Katja is mad at Zack _and_ Maddie; Corrie and Mary-Margaret are mad at Maddie; and Maddie is _still_ mad at Zack. The only friendship that never reached its ultimate low was between Maddie and London. They obviously aren't mad at each other anymore, and I did manage to save it, before their fight ended up threatening the party's success. Well, again, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It's getting kind of sad that this particular story is almost over, (only two chapters left) and I only hope that my future stories are as successful as these have turned out to be. I've really grown to love the reviews I get from my readers, so keep on reading and reviewing!

**Up next**

**Chapter Seven:**

**All's Fair in Love and War**


	8. All's Fair in Love and War

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, no - I do not own TSL. '(

**Author's Note: **Here it is! I'm back! Most of you didn't believe I would be returning, but I'm happy to announce that I am BACK and on the ball this time. I know the wait for me to update seemed endless, and for that I apologize. I honestly don't even know what happened. Now, back to the story, of course…

Okay, here it is, the second to the last chapter of _Holy, Moley_. I can't tell you guyz how happy I am to hear that everyone has been pleased so far with my work, but then again – it's going to be hard letting this one go…brushes away stray tears…but don't worry, I'll be okay – I think. So anyway, before I get too emotional and everything, I just can't stress enough how much I've enjoyed writing this and making you readers happy. Sorry to say, Cody will hardly make an appearance in this chapter, but he will be most important in the next. Some of this chapter will take place just before the Halloween party, but switching from different character's points of view. I think that some of you might be in for a shock near the end of this chapter, but most will probably see it coming. This chapter will truly define Carey's famous saying, "All's Fair in Love and War." Oh, and by the way, the first person to review on my last chapter of this story will get my next installment of TSL dedicated to them personally. (corny prize, I know) So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep the reviews coming!

Chapter Seven

All's Fair in Love and War

The next two days dragged on, feeling more like a week for everyone. London and Maddie had become very busy working on the finishing touches for the Halloween party. On Wednesday, everything had arrived, and they were ready to start decorating the next afternoon.

Zack saw less and less of his brother each day. Cody seemed to be hanging out at the library after school a lot, or just spending time in his room by himself when Zack wasn't there.

Neither boy had heard from Katja at all. Sure, she was in a few of their classes, but most of the time, she barely talked, or only would talk to Bob or Agnes. They had become her new friends, ever since Zack and Cody had been eliminated from the picture.

It was the strangest thing – she wouldn't talk to either of them any longer, but for two totally different reasons. Zack knew exactly what he had done to deserve the silent treatment from Katja – he also knew why she would no longer speak to his brother either. It was pretty obvious that she was just embarrassed now that she knew the truth. During their sixth period Algebra class on Wednesday, Zack had caught a peek of Katja looking at Cody, who sat across the room from the both of them. He could just tell that she was _dying_ to talk to him – to be able to say _anything _to him, but didn't know how.

Zack felt the same exact way about Katja. Twice on Thursday during Civics class, he had tried to work up the nerve to acknowledge her, and twice he had chickened out. He felt like a total failure. There was no way that he would ever succeed in life if he didn't even know how to apologize correctly to a girl. Would this be the way he would loose all of his girlfriends? After a few dates would they see right through him, and stop wasting all their time? He hoped not.

Zack knew that there was only one way to change everything around. He needed advice. Not just any advice – but _girl_ advice, the topic he knew the least about at this point. And the only kind of person that would be able to give him the proper counseling would be a _girl_. Not that he knew many. But he had to figure something out.

By lunch on Thursday, he had narrowed his list of possible female therapists down to three: Maddie, London, and his mother. He intellectually scratched out this first name, knowing that Maddie was half of the problem. He couldn't receive advice from one of the people he needed advice about. It just wouldn't work that way. Zack then considered eliminating London. After thinking about it, he had realized that she would be no more help than Maddie. Giving advice had never really been one of London's strong points, mostly because it involved a lot of thinking things through, another quality that she lacked. And even though his mother was the last person on the list, he was starting to have second thoughts about her. Sure, she was his mom, the one who had given him life, and taken care of him and his brother all their life, but Zack just didn't feel that she would be the best person to help him in this situation.

The only girl friend of Katja that Zack knew of so far was Agnes. And there was no _way_ he planned on going there. Would he? Was Zack Martin really _that_ desperate? As much as he hated to admit it, he _was_. Besides, the best person to receive advice about Katja from would probably be her best friend. So, Zack decided to wait for Agnes at her locker after school.

He felt utterly embarrassed that his last resort happened to be confronting Agnes about his situation. More than likely she already knew about it, because Agnes was the person Katja had been spending the most time with recently.

She approached her locker a few minutes after the bell, and seemed surprised, yet delighted to see Zack waiting for her. It was almost as if her dreams had come true. He knew that Agnes had been waiting for the day that one of the Martin twins would be waiting for her at her locker.

"Zacky-kins!" Agnes greeted him, before stuffing her books inside her locker.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," He muttered, rolling his eyes. Zack knew Agnes to be rather possessive and totally oblivious to the fact that he just wasn't interested, despite the incident when Cody had tried to explain it all to her gently.

She grinned, and threw her arms around Zack. "Oh, I _knew_ you come around!"

Zack groaned, regretting even thinking about asking her for advice of any kind. She most likely would be off in her own world, fanaticizing about him or Cody. He pushed her off, hoping she would get the message. But of course she didn't.

"So, Zacky – what are you doing here waiting by my locker?" Agnes asked, flirtatiously tossing her hair over her shoulder

He shrugged. "Waiting by your locker?"

She giggled. "You're _so_ funny! Now really, did you want to ask me something?"

Zack had a feeling that she expected a little more than just a "question," but there was _no_ way that he would _ever_ think about asking her out on a date. Those words just didn't belong in the same sentence together, - especially if they came out of _his_ mouth.

"Actually, I _do_ have something to ask you," Zack started.

Agnes's eyes widened and a smile invaded her face.

"You see, I was wondering - ." He of course was cut off.

"Yes, Zacky-kins! Sure, I'll go on a date with you!" Agnes interrupted.

Zack frowned. "What? Oh, no! Agnes, that's not what I meant!"

She frowned, and took an advancing step closer to him. "Then what _did_ you mean?"

He sighed. "Now Agnes, I'm about to ask you for a small favor that friends do to help other friends, with me so far?"

Agnes thought about that one for a moment. "You mean you wanna be friends – with _me_?"

Zack shook his head. "N – No! I mean, yeah!"

"Make up your mind, _silly_!" Agnes's voice was softening, and this made Zack feel slightly better.

"Yes, that's what I mean. But you have to understand that as my friend, you will help me, deal?" Zack asked.

Agnes tapped her finger on her chin, thinking about what Zack had just said. "Okay, what can I do for you?"

Zack smiled. "Okay, well –."

"Is this about Katja?" Agnes interjected.

He was stunned. Zack had expected that she would know about it, but he didn't expect her to know that the favor he needed had to do with her. Agnes could be surprising in many strange ways.

"How did you know?" Zack asked.

"A girl can tell," Agnes replied. But then she pointed to Zack's notebook. "Besides on your "things to do list" it says, "Talk to Agnes about Katja"."

Zack struggled to shut his notebook, a little creeped out that Agnes had gone as far as reading what was written in his notebook. "Oh."

"Look, Zack – you don't even have to explain. I know all about it," Agnes told him gently.

He felt so much better that Agnes had actually called him "Zack" instead of one of the made-up names she had been known to call him.

"Y –You do?" He choked out.

Agnes nodded. "Yes. And don't worry, I think I can help you."

Zack grinned. "Really?"

She smiled. "Of course. I started to notice that Katja has been hitting on you lately. Obviously she's crushing, but guess who's gonna be the one crushing _her_?" Agnes clenched her fist at her side.

Zack gulped. "W-What?"

"Look, Zacky," Agnes began, "I know you want Katja to leave you alone. You and her are obviously not meant to be. And that's okay, 'cause I can fix her." Her mouth twisted into a devilish grin. "Would you like me to fix her, Zack?" She took another advancing step, towering over him.

He backed away. "N-No, Agnes. You've got it all wrong!" The _last_ thing he wanted right now was for Katja to leave him alone.

Agnes narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, do I?"

Zack nodded. "I actually needed advice. You see, we got into this big argument the other day, and I really don't know how to apologize to her. Got any ideas for me?"

Her face fell. "Oh. I thought you just needed Katja to leave you alone. And I was willing to do it. But now I know, we can't be together either." She looked away.

Zack sighed. He felt bad for hurting Agnes's feelings. This had to have been the first time he really saw Agnes break down like that. The truth was he really_ did_ accept her friendship. Even though he and Cody spent half of their time avoiding her, it had never been about her looks or anything like that. It all had to do with the way she was always coming onto them way too strongly. He and his brother didn't like girls that did that, and never had. But it hadn't ever really gotten through to her either.

"Agnes, look," Zack began, "I like you as a friend and all, but when you just won't leave my brother and I alone, it gets, well – annoying. That's the only reason we can't be together at this point in our lives."

She forced a smile. "I guess we _both_ have a lot of maturing to do, huh?" Agnes was beginning to back down.

"You bet. And there's no need to rush it. Who knows who we'll be dating in a few years?" Zack pointed out.

Her face brightened. "So you mean there's hope for me, after all?"

"Definitely. And you're not so bad once you start to relax and just be yourself."

Agnes grinned. "I guess the reason I always went a little over the top - ."

"_Way_ over the top," Zack corrected.

She giggled. "Yeah, was only because I was nervous. I always get that way around guys like you and Cody," Agnes finished.

"Well, I guess we should feel special, then." Zack grinned, too.

"You really should. I just know you're gonna grow up to be great guys. Heck, you're not so bad, even now. There's just something special about you, Zack Martin," Agnes told him.

Zack was actually starting to feel something inside of him during his talk with Agnes. Maybe it was some passionate love lurking deep down inside of him. But whatever it was, he knew that after their little discussion today, he and Agnes would definitely be closer, as friends – or even more if the time ever came.

"Thanks," Was all he could say in return to her heartfelt comment.

Agnes smiled a final time. "So what do you say I give you that Katja advice right about now?"

* * *

Zack pulled out his notebook as soon as he got back to his suite later on that day. During his advice session with Katja, he had managed to scribble down some notes, since he did not exactly specialize in remembering things.

It had to have been the first time he had taken notes on _anything_. But what surprised him the most was that he had actually taken notes while talking to _Agnes._ That sort of thing just didn't happen to a guy like Zack.

He quickly reviewed them for about ten minutes, knowing that if he wanted the chance to apologize to Katja he would have to do so pretty soon. Katja had agreed weeks ago to help Maddie decorate for the Halloween party, way before the fight that had happened between them. Zack could only hope that she would keep her promise and arrive at the Tipton that afternoon to help out as she had planned before.

At a quarter to four, he shoved his notes aside, hoping that he had done enough studying, so he would at least remember _something_ once he got down to the lobby.

Appearances of his brother had been rare, and when they spoke was even rarer. He recalled that about fifteen minutes earlier Cody had left for Bob's for a few hours, promising to be home for dinner at six.

Zack had too much energy to ride the elevator downstairs, so instead he took the stairs two at a time, exerting all his energy and excitement during the long trip down twenty-three floors.

By the time he reached the bottom, Zack was huffing and puffing, as he tried to cool down. But he felt great. The exercise would certainly do him good later.

The Tipton lobby was totally discombobulated. When he stepped inside, Zack had to think twice about what room he had just entered.

The furniture had been moved to each corner, in order to bring in the big things like the fake slots, long buffet tables, and additional seating for party guests.

London and Maddie stood on ladders on opposite ends, struggling to string a long set of white twinkle lights high along the wall that ran above the revolving Tipton doors.

Just then, a few beefy guys brought in a roulette wheel through the cabaret room door. Zack guessed it would have been difficult to squeeze it through the revolving door.

"Ooh! My wheel is here!" London clapped, dropping her side of the light strand, sending it crashing to the floor. She must have momentarily forgot that she was also atop a tall ladder, and nearly plunged to the ground herself, but at the last moment managed to collect herself.

Maddie did _not_ look happy.

"_London_!" She screeched. "Pay attention! I understand you're excited about the decorations, but being up here on a ladder is dangerous if you're not going to be careful!"

London started to descend the ladder. "I know, Maddie, and I'm sorry. This is just a huge deal for me, you know? This whole party is finally giving me a chance to impress daddy," She explained.

"How? By getting a concussion before the party even _started_?" Maddie said.

She shot the candy girl a dirty look. "No, I think you know what I mean. It's just, this morning Moesby told me how proud he is that I _actually_ picked the theme and helped you plan it. I want daddy to be proud of me, too. After all, this is _his_ hotel and by throwing this party here, we'll be attracting more guests to it. I could be the reason for daddy's future success."

London stopped at the bottom of the ladder to run a hand through her silky black hair. She narrowed her almond-shaped eyes at Maddie to make sure she was following what she was saying.

"I understand, I just wish you would be more careful," Maddie answered.

"Don't worry, I will." London picked up the fallen light strand, and began to ascend the ladder.

Zack rolled his eyes at the girls. He hated it when Maddie and London argued like this. But in order to find out if Katja would be coming to help out, he had to at least put up with it for the few seconds it would take him to cross the lobby.

"Hey, girls," Zack greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Hi, Zack," Maddie answered, without looking up.

London let one hand go of the light strand to give a small wave.

"London!"

The hotel heiress was so startled by Maddie's raised voice that she nearly toppled off the ladder again. London stuck out a tiny hand just in time to grab a hold of the ladder before she fell, causing the light strand to swing down and hit Maddie's ladder.

Maddie screamed, and struggled to hold on, as the lights bounced off the ladder she stood on and swung part of the way back to London, who had to lean on her stomach over the top of the ladder, to grab onto them. With a strong tug, she had pulled her end of the light strand and herself back onto the top ladder rung.

She had pulled the lights so hard, that Maddie's end was pulled right from her hands. She made a mad grasp in thin air, hoping to catch the lights, but ended up loosing her balance on the ladder, and toppled to the floor.

London put her hand in front of her mouth, as if to say, "I can't believe I did that!"

The look on Maddie's face as she lay sprawled out on the floor in front of the revolving doors signaling that London would be in big trouble once she regained her energy to get up.

London shrugged. "Oops?"

Just as Maddie was starting to push herself up from the floor, the revolving doors opened, revealing Esteban, who was carrying a large suitcase. He didn't notice that Maddie was lying on the floor, and took just one step, before tripping over her.

The screaming bellhop lost the luggage he was carrying, and slid on his stomach down the stairs as well.

Zack watched the whole thing in amazement. It was the weirdest thing how one little accident could cause an entire chain of things to go wrong.

Esteban's eyes rolled up into his eyelids, and his head reeled.

London's mouth hung open in pure shock, as she stared at the scene on the floor below her.

Zack just looked at them as well, totally unable to move or speak.

Finally, Esteban let out a long groan, and started to push himself up. "Wow, did not see that coming!" He said.

Maddie rolled over on her back and looked up at everyone, first Zack, and then Esteban, and finally, her eyes found London. Her expression hardened, and she sprang to her feet, totally recovered.

London let out a loud shriek. "Sorry Maddie – _and_ Esteban! My bad!" Then she hurried down the ladder and out of the lobby quickly, with Maddie hot on her heels.

Once Esteban had regained his balance, he took one look at Zack. "Ay, ay, ay!" He cried out, and then headed for the elevators with the suitcase.

Zack rolled his eyes at the whole situation. With a sigh, he fell back into the chair, which had been moved over by the elevators.

Just then, the revolving doors opened, and in stepped Katja. She took one look around the disordered lobby and took another step. After glancing down at her feet, she bent over and picked up the light strand, which had been blocking her path. Katja tossed it aside, still not noticing that Zack was in the room.

She headed down the stairs that Esteban had tripped down, and scanned every direction, almost as if searching for the girls.

"If you're looking for Maddie and London, they left about thirty seconds ago," Zack called to her.

Katja gasped and snapped her head around to see who the voice belonged to. When her eyes fell on Zack, she smirked, and quickly turned away.

Zack, however stood and slowly made his way towards her. He felt like he was trying to approach a frightened puppy. If he made one wrong move, she would most likely take off. And Zack was going to be sure that didn't happen. He just couldn't let that happen again.

And it didn't. Because the next steps that Zack took were very cautious. By the time he had reached Katja, she was looking at him head-on.

"So -," Zack started, not really knowing how to jump right into the conversation without messing things up so soon.

"So -," Katja repeated, taking her eyes off Zack for a moment, before returning them to his face.

Zack sighed. Obviously he would just have to jump right in, without really thinking about what to say. Agnes's advice seemed to have been washed right out of his mind, even though he had made an effort to study it a little while earlier. He had no idea what to say.

Katja didn't offer any help at all. She just stood there, knowing he was about to say something important, and just waiting for it.

"Look," Zack began. He immediately shut his mouth before saying anything stupid that he would most likely regret. The truth was he had no _idea_ what to say. Zack's head was clouded with all kinds of thoughts and he wanted to say them all – but making them all come out right would be the challenging part.

"I know and you know I stink at these apology things, but please listen, so here goes -," Zack tried again.

Katja held up her hand to silence him. "Don't bother, Zack – I 'ave better zings to do vith my time. And vone of zose zings is 'elping decorate for the Halloween party." She offered a small grin, before turning and heading out of the lobby.

Zack's head fell forward. He had been expecting that all along. So why did it hurt him now that she had actually said those words?

* * *

The day had come. It was the morning of Friday, October 23rd, and the date of the big Tipton Halloween party. Mr. Moesby had already made sure that the 'No Vacancy' sign was lit outside so that he would not be swarmed with travelers today. The lobby had been totally transformed for that night and despite the fact that was taken care of, there was still much to do before the party would start that night at 7:30.

"Caterer!" Maddie cried out as she scuttled across the lobby still dressed in her pajamas. Her hair stood on end and she wasn't wearing anything more than slippers on her feet.

"Maddie?" London asked as she crossed the lobby to meet her at the entrance.

"London! You never booked a caterer, remember?! Oh gosh, this is terrible!" She cried out. Her hands flew up to her head and she clawed at her hair.

London gripped Maddie's slender wrists and pulled them away from her scalp. "Maddie – don't worry. Moesby hired a caterer a week ago. Don't you remember?"

A look of pure bewilderment settled into Maddie's expression. "Really? I can't believe I let it slip my mind," She said.

"Yeah. I really think you're taking this party a little too seriously, hon. Everything has already been arranged, so don't worry. I'm supposed to be the one freaking out today. You just need to get some sleep. I can tell that you were up all night," London admitted.

"I was. How is it that you are you staying so relaxed?" Maddie wondered out loud.

"Well I began my day with a long, hot, bath and soothing, Swedish massage," London replied, "Right now, I couldn't be any calmer."

Suddenly Moesby's booming voice invaded the girls' conversation. He was speaking loudly into the hotel intercom behind his desk. "Attention all staff members involved with this evening's festivities: please report to the hotel lobby pronto. There are several things that need to be discussed. That includes you too, Miss London!" He narrowed his eyes over to her across the lobby.

London's hands went to her cheeks and she turned her back to Maddie, before letting out an endless wail of terror.

* * *

Zack had to cover his ears as he rode the elevator down to the lobby. An earsplitting scream was echoing off each wall of the enclosure.

"_London_!" He whispered to himself. He only knew of one girl that could scream at such a high pitch and volume. It just had to be the hotel heiress again that was making such a noise.

He thanked god that today was an in-service day at school and he and his brother wouldn't have to attend. Zack wouldn't have even been able to concentrate on his work if he spent the entire day feeling excited and nervous about the party that night. Not that he ever really paid attention in class anyway.

The elevator dinged and came to a halt on the ground floor. When the doors parted, Zack wasn't surprised to see that the hotel employees were already filing into the brightly lit and decorated lobby as instructed by Moesby over the intercom. No, he wasn't part of the staff, but it was his personal job as a kid to be curious.

Zack wove through the people that were blocking his path until he made it into the middle of the room. Mr. Moesby was standing on a table as he waited for everyone to crowd around him. It really wasn't like him to ever even consider standing on furniture of any kind, but in a time of chaos like this, he obviously wasn't thinking straight. Well, that was Zack's opinion, anyway.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get any closer to the manager than he already was, Zack moved around the crowd and tried to duck behind shorter people so he at least had a better view. He hadn't the slightest clue what the man was about to tell everyone, but he sure hoped it was well worth his trip all the way down here. Zack could have continued to play video games upstairs in his suite if he really wanted to.

He settled into a spot right behind one of the assistant chefs, who at only 5'3, wasn't acting as a barrier to Zack's view. Out of the corner of his eyes, Zack noticed two people that were standing just inside the front doors, away from the tight crowd in the center.

Zack turned to look at them and instantly recognized them as Bob and Katja. But wait – what were _they_ doing here together?! Sure they had become friends ever since Katja had moved there, but they had never actually shown up at the Tipton together!

Something about this whole thing seemed very questionable to Zack. Neither one of them lived or stayed here at the hotel nor did they appear to be looking for him or Cody, so what was their purpose for showing up?!

Zack continued to watch as Katja and Bob talked animatedly with each other. The conversation seemed to last forever.

_What the **heck** is Bob, who is **supposed **to be my friend, doing talking to **my **girl?!_ Zack thought to himself. _Wait – what am I saying? **My** girl?! I can't believe myself! Am I actually having feelings for Katja? Are they **really** real? I thought I was just loosing it when I first started having those thoughts. But apparently I'm not._

The longer Zack watched his two friends talking so privately, the more aggravated he got. Katja had liked _him_ first after all, and even though he hadn't really accepted her for who she was at first, a part of Zack's heart had finally opened up for someone like her. She was a beautiful, smart, and amazing girl with a genuine heart and that was exactly what someone like _Cody _deserved. So why was Zack falling so hard for her all of a sudden? That was a question that even Zack couldn't answer for himself.

He felt extremely jealous now as he watched his best friend Bob talking to the girl of his dreams, when Zack couldn't even get her to start talking to him again. But as he inched closer to them, he realized that there were tears streaming down Katja's face.

Zack watched as the conversation between the two of them continued. Suddenly, Katja's eyes brightened and she beamed. She threw her arms around Bob and gave him a hug that in Zack's opinion lasted way to long to be considered friendly. When the hug ended, Katja gave Bob a quick peck on the cheek before scampering off, leaving the redhead dumbstruck.

Uh-oh. That wasn't supposed to happen. Seeing this, Zack could feel anger and hatred towards his friend surging within him. Here Katja was kissing Bob and she wouldn't even speak to either of the twins. Zack wasn't sure what about him it was, but it seemed that lately Bob had been getting the girls and _he_ had been left with nothing.

Life just wasn't fair. Zack and Cody were not talking. Katja was not talking to them. And their friends had been acting totally weird around him over the last few weeks. Man, were things messed up. Zack had already made an effort to turn things around, but that had failed miserably. There was nothing left to do but wait. Wait until something happened. Now, he was even considering not attending the party later that evening. What fun would it be if nobody was talking to him?

* * *

Seven-thirty had finally rolled around. The Tipton Halloween party was in full swing and the guests all seemed to be having a great time. Or at least pretending they were so as not to bring anyone else down.

Maddie slinked across the dance floor in the center of the lobby, dressed in her green and black striped witch costume. She adjusted her pointy hat as she chatted flirtatiously with a really cute guy in a tux and fake mustache.

"So can I get you some punch or something?" The guy asked her politely.

She grinned and nodded. "That would be nice."

As soon as he disappeared, Maddie sighed, love struck. She hadn't expected to meet many new people that she didn't already know, but was very thankful for the guy god had sent to her. He was cute, charming, and funny – three of the qualities that she admired most in the opposite sex.

"Okay, people – outta my way! Make room for London Tipton!" Came the voice of the one and only.

Maddie spun around and watched as her friend skated elegantly down the ramp in her delicate angel costume. When London made it to the end, she stepped aside and gestured her hand, showing off Ivana as the tiny dog skittered down the ramp behind her, flashing a shiny red devil outfit. London bent down and picked up her precious animal, before flashing a winning smile to the crowd that was watching. Several stopped to snap a few photos and London seemed happy to pose for each of them.

"Wow, London. You look amazing!" Maddie gushed when the group of observers passed on.

London smiled appreciatively, touching the oversized halo above her head. "Thanks. And you look – cheap," She confessed as her eyes flittered over the costume that the candy counter girl was wearing.

For a moment Maddie frowned, but then remembered that comment she made was something that London said to her at least once a day. She knew deep down in her heart that they really were friends.

"But I have to say – for a poor, candy counter girl, you look pretty amazing, too," London finished.

Maddie grinned. "Well, I'll take that as an almost-compliment from London Tipton!"

London giggled and patted her little dog's head. "So how's the party so far?" She asked.

"Oh – it's _great_! I just met this great guy who's _totally_ my type," Maddie informed her.

Almost on cue, the guy returned, holding two glasses of bright red punch. "Oh, I didn't know there would be someone else joining us," He admitted. "Shall I go get another glass?"

London shook her head. "Oh, no. I really must be off, anyway." Ivana in her arms, the angel floated off.

Maddie accepted her glass of punch and grinned a thank-you up at him. "Now where were we?"

* * *

Back across the lobby, Cody stood at the candy counter, which had been converted into a bar. He ordered himself a drink, non-alcoholic of course, and waited nearby. He wasn't really having much fun, but had decided to make the best of it while he was here.

His costume had been picked out weeks earlier. There he was, dressed as a mad scientist, complete with a stained white lab jacket and a crazy wig.

He watched as Esteban made his way over to the counter. The bellhop was wearing a frumpy, dull-colored dress. He was wearing earmuffs on his head that were made to look like Elsa's blonde braided knots. There was even a huge, disgusting mole on his chin with a single hair growing out of it.

"Esteban – nice costume!" Cody complimented, as the barmaid handed him his drink.

The bellhop grinned. "Oh, thank you. It took hours for me to get the mole just right," He explained. "I only hope no one else takes my idea!"

Just then, the revolving doors opened, letting in more partygoers inside. Among those was Elsa Shickelgrubermeiger.

"Quick! Hide me!" Esteban shouted when he noticed her. He dashed around the candy counter and crouched behind it, not wanting the real Elsa to see him mocking her.

Cody just rolled his eyes and sipped his drink slowly. That was when someone sneaked up behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

Nearly choking on his drink, Cody jumped a mile, spilling the contents of his glass all over the hardwood floor of the lobby.

Once he was finished sputtering and finally caught his breath, Cody turned around, only to find his brother standing there, clad in his blue and white hockey uniform. There were dark circles painted around his eyes for the full effect that he was supposed to be dead.

"What was that for?" Cody demanded, utterly shocked that Zack would do such a thing.

"Never mind that now, Cody. I really need to talk to you," Zack replied softly.

"Zack - right now? What's this about?" Cody asked him, starting to feel a little uneasy. He adjusted the gray wig on his head and stared his brother down.

"Yes," Zack answered quickly, through clenched teeth. "It's important."

"Well, alright then, I'll take your word for it," Cody said. He really hadn't talked to his brother much at all recently, due to the fact that Cody had kept to himself most of the time. After the entire ordeal with Katja and what not, he barely even felt like talking to other people or doing much anything, really. His eating habits and effort at school had changed quite a bit as well, too. This had to be as close to depression as a boy like him could ever get.

But the thing that had been the deciding factor that had caused him to show up today was the fact that he had started to realize that he was actually over Katja. Sure, he had a crush on her for a decent time, but most things had to come to an end at some point and this seemed to be the closing to his feelings for Elsa's niece. Cody was ready to accept that finally.

Cody followed Zack through the lobby and stopped him in the hallway leading to the ballroom. "Okay, you better make this fast, man," He warned his twin.

Zack held up his palms in defense. "Okay, okay. But you have to listen to me. This morning, I saw Bob and Katja here together in the lobby," He began.

Cody shrugged. "So?"

"Then she kissed him on the cheek. And now neither of them are here. See my point?" Zack checked.

"Not really," Cody admitted.

Zack groaned and removed his hockey helmet. He wiped beads of sweat off his forehead and took a deep breath. "Okay – I think they are, you know -." He stopped at that.

Cody was disgusted. The look on his face showed that he was appalled. "Zack! I can't believe you would think of something so repulsive -."

"N-N-No! That's not what I meant!" Zack interrupted, trying to blow away his brother's perverted thought. "I just mean that they might you know – like each other or something."

"So? Let them do what they want. I'm over her, Zack. Why would I care?" Cody pointed out.

"Because I think _I_ like her, now, Cody!" Zack shouted. At this point, he didn't even care who heard what they were talking about.

Cody frowned. "Then that's not good. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know! Can you help me? I'm desperate to win her back! But right now, she won't even talk to me," Zack informed him.

"Well – I don't really think that we should intrude if something really _is_ going on between them. After all, it's _their _business, not ours," Cody reminded him.

Zack sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. He was beginning to think that this meant his brother wouldn't be of any help right now. But at this point in time, he wasn't sure _what_ to expect from Cody, after they hadn't talked to each other in so long. For all Zack knew, he could have changed. And that was a shame, because this was a time that he needed his brother the most. "I just really want her to know that I like her. Maybe she'll change her mind about Bob, since she liked me first."

"You _did_ have your chance already, though. But when you did, you blew her off so easily that I didn't even see it coming," Cody told him.

"Well, Cody – thing's have changed since then. I've really gotten to know her and I like what I know," Zack admitted.

Cody smiled. "You know, in some way in that twisted, little language you speak – that actually does make sense. And I guess there isn't anything wrong with a friendly battle against out pal, Bob."

Zack clapped his hands together and rubbed them as he grinned mischievously. Yep, his brother was back – and together they would construct a master plan. This was not over yet. No, not even close. The twins had a big night ahead of them.

Zack pointed out, "Besides - quoting mom, 'all's fair in love and war'."

**Note: **Okay…end of that one. I hope the end of that chapter didn't seem too rushed. I sort of felt that I was moving things along a little too quickly. I hope you all liked this chapter, but the most important one is coming up next! I promise there will be more Cody in the next chapter! My last update will definitely not take as long as this one. If it's possible, I will be sure to have it posted in a week or so. Reviews, anyone?

**Up next: the final chapter!**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Falling Into Place **


End file.
